The Real Me
by LoudNProud125
Summary: Macey and Cammie are ambushed on the rooftop. Soon Cammie is recruited for a top-secret mission by MI6. Will the mission succeed? Or will it fail? What about Cammie's own mysterious mission? A teenage-girl/spy-in-training has her own problems. Add in 2 hot guys, a mission and her crazy best friends, she's in for a rollercoaster ride.
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Me**

**A/N: HI! So I'm new to fanfic and this is my first One-Shot/Two-Shot/ maybe even story, whatever you guys want it to be! **

**This is my take on what happened on the roof top although there will obviously be some changes. I'd LOVE some reviews telling me what you liked/hated/want changed in this story and let me know if you want me to keep it as a One-Shot or not **

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all!**

Chapter 1- Cammie POV

Cars zoomed by below us. Birds chirped above us. However, the silence on the rooftop screamed louder than anything else. I jogged to the edge of the roof trying to decipher where we were. Something was wrong. "Macey, are you sure this is where the video was being taken?" I asked.

"Of course it is! It said so on my schedule," Macey shouted, clinging to her cover.

"I'll go and check on Charlie and make sure we're in the right place," Preston muttered so quietly we might not have heard him. But we're Gallagher Girls. We hear everything. Preston turned around to leave, but, there was a slight flaw with his plan. Charlie was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?! He was with us seconds ago on the elevator!" Engulfed in fear, Preston's eyes darted back and forth frantically. And that's when we saw the elevator doors shut and knew that we were stuck here. Yet nothing kept me from being that innocent, panicked child who ran faster than seemingly possible to the door and tried to open it. I knew it wouldn't budge but I still needed to try.

"It's not going to open!" Macey screamed, voicing my exact thoughts.

I spun around, doing a quick 360, taking in my surroundings, possible exits and possible threats. There was a Macy's shop 200 yards west of us, a Starbucks shop 300 yards southeast, a shopping mall 750 yards north and a small shaft 20 yards east of me. Everywhere else there were rows and rows of office buildings. Although, the area was quite public, if we got into any trouble, no one would hear us. We were on our own.

I glanced at Macey and our eyes connected; we were thinking the same thing. Just as I was about to turn around, Macey's eyes turned wide and her pupils dilated. Macey pointed upwards and screamed, "LOOKOUT!"

Do I cling to my cover? Or do I lose my cover? Two questions that rapidly flew threw my brain as I quickly changed into fight or flight mode and knew that there was no way to stop the inevitable. It was time to be Cammie, the spy in training…the real me. I did another quick survey of the rooftop as the helicopter flew closer and closer towards us like a black raven circling his prey. Zip lines fell out of the helicopter and knew that it was only a matter of moments before people started to slide down those ropes. I had two simple options: 1) save Macey, one of my closest friends 2) save Preston, an innocent boy who knows nothing about anything. The helicopter was at the edge of the rooftop. I glanced at Macey and knew that she had shed her cover too. I sprinted towards Preston.

I heard more than saw, men landing to my left and right. Fists made contact with skulls, kicks turned into grunts and a gunshot whizzed past my left ear. I grabbed Preston, with my goal-the shaft-in my sight. But that was before a brick of muscle slammed into my right side, winding me.

I should have heard him. I should have seen him. I should have anticipated him. But I didn't.

And that sent a burning chill down my spine. He was charging at me again, I rolled to the right at the last minute so that he made contact with concrete instead of soft flesh. He made a mistake, this gave me a window of about 2 seconds and that was all I needed. I sprang to my feet, just as he staggered upright, and gave him a blow to the stomach. Someone grabbed my shoulder; I flipped him over me, using his ample weight to my advantage. The first man dashed towards me but I stepped to the left and gave a devastating kick to his spine. Somebody planted a kick to my chest, unbalancing me and another kick from behind, had me sprawling forwards. My arms softened the fall, and I took this momentum to roll forwards as two men bashed skulls to catch me.

I got up and sprinted, with adrenaline coursing through my veins; making me run faster and faster. I grasped Preston's hand as I sprinted forwards. The shaft was 5 yards away…4…3…searing hot pain blasted through my right shoulder as a bullet made contact with muscle; I propelled Preston forward who landed awkwardly on the shaft. I thought for a worrying second that it wasn't going to work but then gravity took over, dropping Preston 200 yards to safety. I turned around just as I heard a scream from Macey and a fist made contact with my skull.

I staggered backwards, unwilling to give up. I took every ounce of power, strength and stamina to land a double kick to the man's stomach and chest and raced towards Macey. She had been able to hold her own against 5 men but now more and more helicopters were zooming in and for a ninth grader who hadn't taken one CoveOps class, she was starting to give out. Her left arm was bent at an unnatural angle and a man was getting ready to kick her in the left shoulder. I quickly landed a blow to his knee taking him by surprise and started delivering punches and kicks to the surrounding men, whilst for the third time this evening, surveying my surroundings for exits. And that's when I saw the vent. Big enough to let some nimble teenagers through, small enough to cause hindrance to the kidnappers' assault. I shouted, "5 o'clock!" confusing the surrounding men, giving Macey time to sprint towards the vent. I landed a fist to my captor's skull and was one step behind Macey. She kicked the vent, not once, not twice but thrice until it finally gave way. Despite the pain in my right shoulder, I grabbed the lid off the vent and chucked it backwards with both my hands. I pushed Macey through the vent.

I was so close. I could make it. We would be alright. Just, then a destructive kick landed to my skull, and someone pulled me backwards. "I thought you knew how to fight, _Gallagher Girl,_" I looked up to be met with Zach's cold emerald eyes. Then, everything faded to black.

**A/N: Review? Please? Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So I've gotten a few reviews and PMs telling me that people want me to turn this into a story…so Voila! ;) **

**I'm still not sure where the plot lines going so you're gonna have to bare with me for a bit. Haha Sorry.**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers. Esp. wittykittylizzie, who gave me loads of awesome ideas for the plot lines and this really got my creativity flowing. So Thank You! :D**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all, except for Miss Mead-read and you'll find out who this is! ;)**

Chapter 

My eyelids blinked frantically, trying to get rid of the grogginess. A bright light was shining, blinding me momentarily. I slowly sat up, trying to take in my surroundings; there was a constant, pounding in my head- I felt as though my head had been slammed against concrete.

_Notice things. _I tried to block the pain and focussed on Mr Solomon's first words. _Notice things. _The words were like a soft, persistent whisper in the back of my head.

I glanced around the large room; I was currently situated on a Queen sized bed with beautiful blue and purple patterns on the duvet. The walls were an off-white colour except for the wall with the bed pushed up against it, this wall was painted indigo- my favourite colour. White and purple furniture was cleverly scattered around the room, creating a homey feeling but still keeping the room quite spacious. On the far right of the bed was a walk-in wardrobe, which seemed to be attached to an en-suit. Across from the bed was a balcony, overlooking a large garden with an outdoor swimming pool. The morning sunlight was filtering through the silhouetted trees, which surrounded the closed off area, almost as if creating a barrier between this place and the outside world.

_Where am I? What happened?! _Thoughts flew rapidly through the hazy fog in my brain, when all of a sudden, like a flash of lightening, I remembered what happened.

_Wow, that Goode kid can kick pretty damn well. _I thought with an internal grimace. Almost instantly, I started questioning everything I knew about Zachary Goode. He was 6'3", more than physically capable, he had black ebony coloured hair, a tan complexion, and emerald eyes. The thought of those emerald eyes, staring into me with such passionate hatred, sent a burning chill down my spine. But what scared me most was the fact that I knew nothing further about him other than his physical appearance, something that could be completely altered by the simplest of techniques. Just ask Miss Macey McHenry.

I tried to imagine what on Earth I had done to make him kidnap me; how much had I possibly pissed him off. _Is Zachary Goode even the evil mastermind behind this?! _So many questions. Not one single answer.

Click. Click. Click. Those were the sounds of high-end, Louis Vuitton £750 black pumps with a vivid red sole, gliding across a marble floor. _Huh, guess Macey would be proud._

The bedroom door slid open, revealing a gorgeous woman holding a tray of food.

"Good morning Miss Morgan, it's a pleasure to see that you've finally decided to wake up from your…erm…unprecedented nap," a distinct British voice chimed. "I brought you some breakfast!"

The mouth-watering aroma of perfectly cooked sausages, scrambled eggs and crunchy toast filled my nostrils. I was ravished. But the spy in me was cautious; I was in an unfamiliar environment with a perky although creepy stranger presenting me with delicious looking food, which has a 47% chance of being laced with toxic chemicals. Normally, when presented with delectable dishes, I would stuff the food down my throat; however there was a very possible risk that I could drop dead after consuming the breakfast.

So, I settled with a much safer option and decided to scrutinise this stranger.

She was very well dressed-something that Macey would 100% approve of, perhaps even look up to-she wore an elegant black tailored suit, the pencil skirt stopping a couple inches above the knee and a peach sleeveless blouse. Her golden, honey blonde hair was curled ever so slightly, adding volume to the already thick hair; her layers fell just below mid-back with a glimmering shine, something that could not be faked by the daily use of products and chemicals. Her make-up was sophisticated, with a thin layer of foundation, some bronzer to accentuate her cheekbones, the black eyeliner and mascara elongated her eyelashes, making them bolder and more prominent, whilst also giving her warm hazel eyes a sparkle of youthful joy; she finished the look off with a swipe of pale pink lip gloss. It was fair to say that she was a woman who liked to maintain herself and that she did a pretty good job of it too.

"Now that we are done with inspecting each other, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Natalie Mead. I'm an agent, working for MI6 and it has come to my attention that someone with your skills and talent would come in handy in a recent mission of mine." Well, this is bizarre- at least she was blunt and to the point.

"So you're not kidnapping me?" Natalie gave a soft chuckle, the sound itself made me slightly more relaxed. She oozed effortlessness and seemed to possess an aura of authority and confidence; the way she held herself gave the impression of self-assurance, thus almost instantly putting the listener at ease.

"No, I'm not kidnapping you, although I have been monitoring you for months and thank the heavens for that. Otherwise, who knows where you would be now?! We managed to intercept the group, who had the intention of kidnapping you and get you to safety. You took a real nasty kick to the head by the way," _You don't say,_ "I left some Paracetamol for you to take after your breakfast." _This is definitely bizarre. _So someone had tried to kidnap me (AKA. Zachary Goode), then I'd been rescued and now I'm being recruited for an actual mission. _Well, there's a story to tell the Grandkids. _

"What about Macey? Is she okay? Is she here?" I fired off questions like a gun firing bullets.

"You were the only one we found on the helicopter, so we are assuming she got away. However, I've got agents checking security cameras just to make sure that she made it to safety. We'll let you know as soon as we have some new information."

I knew it. I know it. Macey McHenry had gotten away. My plan had worked. Even though Natalie said that the information wasn't confirmed, I knew my most recent friend had gotten away. Relief surged through my veins, incessantly pounding with joy. The stunning Macey McHenry was safe and that was all that mattered to me.

Just then, my stomach decided to make a dying walrus sound, adamant to be acknowledged much to my embarrassment. Natalie's lips stretched into a wide and welcoming smile, "I know this is a lot to take in so I'll let you finish your breakfast and then we'll talk some more." With that she gracefully turned on her heels and glided away.

**A/N: Do you hate it? Do you love it? Review? Please? **

**PS. Feel free to criticise my work and tell me what bits really don't work. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey readers! How's your Thursday going? Mine…not bad but not too Goode either. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They are really encouraging :)**

**I've had a couple people ask if Zach's gonna be a bad guy or not? In all honesty, I have no idea, I'm just going to go with the flow. Maybe he will. Maybe he won't. Only time will tell. [That was me trying to be cryptic…it kinda failed…epically] **

**READ THIS: I've added a new hot guy to the mix…tell me what you think of him? ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: If you read something that's familiar then chances are it ain't mine. **

Chapter 3- C. POV

After finishing my scrumptious breakfast, I headed out the bedroom. In front of me was a long marble tiled hallway filled with expensive portraits hanging proudly on the walls. Modern styled lights were placed in the ceiling, creating a spotlight effect for the person walking down the hallway. As you neared the end of the hallway, there was a left and right turn. Unsure of which way to go, I decided to take a left; this led to a grand marble staircase leading to a foyer. There was a large chandelier shining overhead, reflecting the sun's light entering through the windows.

Stepping into the foyer, I stared with awe at my surroundings; there was a gorgeous statue in the centre of the room, the first things the guests would see after entering through the mahogany doors. The furniture in the room was scarce but still managed to create a majestic atmosphere, it was fit for royalty.

A cough startled me out of my daze. "Erm, are you okay?"

A handsome young man stood behind me. He had messily styled, dark chocolate hair, he stood tall at 6'1", he had a lean frame but without a doubt, plenty of defined muscles, he had high, model-like cheekbones and natural rosy pink lips; his eyes were a bright blue pool, trapping me in their mesmerising beauty. He wore a casual white t-shirt that stuck to his body and showed off his abs, his scruffy white converse showed signs of age and use; black Levis hung dangerously low on his hips and a black leather jacket finished off the bad boy look. His casual attire seemed oddly out of place in this grand foyer.

"Erm…Uhh…yes?" O_h, way to go Cam. Great first impression. _My answer produced an amused, smug expression to dawn his face. An expression that reminded me of Zach. Immediately flashes of emerald eyes and black tousled hair flashed across my mind; this angered me significantly and caused an instant shift in my mood. I fisted my hands, clenched my teeth and directed a death glare at this stranger.

"Do you know where Natalie is?" My abrupt question caught him off-guard.

"Err…Yeah…"

"Well, are you going to tell me?" I asked with disdain.

Still slightly dazed he answered, "Through that door on the right." I swiftly turned around and sauntered towards the closed door- something totally Un-Chameleon like. But who could blame me? Arrogant, conceited and egotistical boys tend to cause my temper to flare.

I gave 3 sharp raps on the door. A muffled voice shouted "Come in!" I stormed through the door, surprising Natalie. The room had ceiling to floor windows, displaying a beautiful view of the garden. The study was quite modernised with an iMac on the desk, an artistic painting of a mountainous landscape hung on the wall and bookshelves filling the wall opposite the window. Natalie sat on a chair with her back facing the window nonchalantly flipping through some files. "So, I take it you've met my younger brother?" she asked with an amused yet understanding tone.

"Unfortunately," Under normal circumstances I would have never said that although in fairness, this was anything **but** a normal situation.

Natalie gave a soft chuckle. "Sorry about him, Ryan can be a bit of a pain but you get used to him after 17 years."

This prompted the question: "How old are you? No offence or anything; that question wasn't supposed to come out as rude as it did…" My cheeks flushed red and I gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh, don't apologise- it's fine! I'm 23 and Ryan's 17. He goes to Blackthorne for Troubled Young Men but they're currently on break so he'll be around here for a while. I apologise for anything he does in advance." _That would explain his American accent!_

Natalie was still flipping through some files, avoiding eye contact.

"Now, I suggest that you get comfortable because I have very many details to discuss with you. Think of this as a…Q&A session. I'll try my best to answer your questions," Natalie gave a warm smile and motioned towards a comfy chair opposite her desk, which I gladly sat on.

"Is Macey safe?"

Natalie gave a soft smile, "Yeah, she made it safely back to Gallagher. Probably getting debriefed now."

"Where am I?"

"You're still in Virginia but somewhere far more private," Natalie looked at me expectedly.

"What exactly is going on?"

"Excellent question," Natalie beamed, "I've already given you a sort of brief explanation for what happened. But honestly, we didn't know about the people in the rooftop in Boston, we don't have a clue as to what they want from you so I won't be able to answer your question about them. However, I can tell you what we want you for. We wan-"

"We?" I cut her off.

"Yes, I'm getting to that part. We, as in the team recruited for this mission, have been asked by MI6 to enlist two spies-in-training. And you're one of the-"

"Who's the other one?"

"Erm, well, it's-"

"Me," another voice stated proudly from the doorway. Once again there stood Ryan. I threw an accusatory glance at Natalie. She gave a sheepish smile.

"He's not on break from Blackthorne, is he?" I asked harshly.

"…no," Ryan guffawed at Natalie's embarrassment.

"Does he even go to Blackthorne? Is he even your brother?!"

"Sadly, yes," Ryan answered with faux disappointment. Natalie threw a ferocious glare his way.

"Look, I'm sorry Cam but I knew you weren't going to accept if you knew my brother was involved. And in all honesty, we **NEED **you for this mission," Natalie proclaimed. I was starting to get more and more suspicious but my curiosity won out.

"Well, are you going to tell me what the mission is?!" I demanded the answer.

A relieved expression flashed across Natalie's face before she resumed her composure. "MI6 need some intelligence on The Hawk. We nee-"

"The Hawk?"

"He's a rogue MI6 agent, currently leading a terrorist organisation in L.A. milling around with the rest of the A-Listers, attending clubs, partying hard, you get the idea. You'll probably know him as Matt Falcon, a famous director," this time Ryan was the one to answer my question.

"No. Freaking. Way."

"Yes. Freaking. Way." Ryan mocked.

I ignored his comment. "Okay, what else do we know about him?"

Natalie and Ryan nervously glanced at each other.

"Well…that's about it," Natalie finally answered, "That's what we need you for- to collect further intelligence on this potentially dangerous agent."

"How are we going to do that? I mean, he must have a **lot **of security and well, we're just teenagers. They're never gonna let us anywhere near him!" Ryan scoffed at this.

"We have already expected this and come up with a solution. In order for you to get close enough to him, you're going to have to be like him," Natalie was being oddly cryptic.

"I'm not following," I declared.

"Neither am I," Ryan, surprisingly, looked just about as confused as I felt.

Natalie took a deep breath as if preparing for an onslaught of some kind.

"You two are going to be the next hot Celebrity Couple!"

**A/N: So…what do ya think of Ryan? And this whole celeb hot couple thing? Like it? Hate it? Kiss it? Get Satan to burn it in Hell? Tell me in the REVIEW! :D**

**PS. Feel free to ask any questions.**

**PSS. Matt Falcon is TOTALLY made up…well at least I think he is…? :O**

**PSSS. I have NO IDEA what the 'S's in 'PSSS' stand for so yh...REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm a tad bit disappointed coz I only got THREE REVIEWS! **_**THREE?!**_

**So I'd like to thank my three reviewers: wittykittylizzie, GallagherGirlXOX and Guest. Thanks you so much for the reviews, this chapter is especially dedicated to you guys! :D Although it's a bit short so sorry. **

**DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it then I probably don't own it. Sadly. :(**

Chapter 4- 

"WHAT?!" Ryan and I screamed in unison.

"No way in hell am I gonna go out with this scumbag!"

"As if I'd go out with someone like you!"

"Someone like what?!"

"Someone so damn uptight and frigid."

"I am NOT uptight and frigid."

"Oh, yes you are!"

"And you're a two-faced, egotistical, idiotic scumbag and I bet you're a freaking cheater who can't even remember the longest time he's dated someone for!"

"9 days, 10 hours and 37 minutes."

"Oh. Hell. No. I refuse to accept this stupid and pathetic mission!"

"Same here! I can't even stay in this room with this annoying child for two minutes without blowing my top, how on Earth am I expected to survive a whole mission?!"

"Child? _I'm_ a child? WE'RE THE SAME AGE YOU IDIOT! If anything, YOU'RE the child, not me!"

"I am NOT a child! I am a man."

"Really? Because from what I've seen, you act like a 5yr old. And that's an insult to 5yr olds. I bet there are smarter and stronger 5 yr olds than you."

"And you're just a girl!"

"Take. That. Back."

"Never."

I lunged at the conceited little jerk face. It was a surprise attack so his guard was down, this meant I pinned him to the ground within 7seconds and conceded to punch his 'pretty little' face in. At one point, he blocked a punch and flipped us around so he was on top although he seemed hesitant to punch a 'girl'. I used this to my advantage and flipped us so that I was on top. I repeatedly punched him in the face. But then, the stupid jerk that he is, he pulled my hair- my soft spot.

I screamed. High and Loud. And then I let loose a long line of obscenities.

Now I was seriously pissed. I drew my right arm back, aiming a strong jab to his head and whispered, "Oh you're **so** dea-"

"**ENOUGH!"**

Immediately, both of us froze. We looked each other into the eye and came to an understanding: we were in some serious trouble.

Slowly, my right arm dropped to the side and I quickly got off Ryan. He made a hasty effort to stand upright. A quick glance at Natalie confirmed our worst suspicion. Her cheeks were flushed with anger, her pupils were contracted and her eyes were narrowed, her eyebrows were scrunched and her jaw was clenched. She was beyond pissed.

"YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE STUPID LITTLE KIDS! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES! YOU'VE BEEN SPECIFICALLY SELECTED BY **MI6 **TO DO THIS JOB AND ARE SUPPOSED TO BE REPRESENTING YOUR SCHOOL! HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE SUCH AN EMBARRASSMENT?!"

We bowed our heads in shame.

"Ryan. How could you say such things?! I thought you were better than this," Natalie had a face full of absolute disappointment, "Cammie. I've heard many great things about you and I must say I expected much better from you. You've let down your sisterhood."

Anger was coursing through my veins. Anger at myself.

"Get out of my office now. Come back when you've finally decided to grow up."

We did as we were told. After we left the office, we examined the state we were both in. Though I have to admit, Ryan did suffer the worst of the injuries. His face now sported a bleeding nose, a black eye, bruised cheek and a split lip; I cringed at the amount of injuries that I'd caused him. It didn't make me feel any better knowing that not a strand of my hair was out of place.

We were still gazing at each other and it was now that I'd realised how close we were and just how tall he was compared to my 5'5" frame. There was a comfortable silence between us as we just stared at one another. His eyes were like shining stars, I couldn't look away- I was trapped in those beautiful blue orbs. A connection passed between us.

I turned around and walked away.

**A/N: REVIEW! Reviews give me fuel to write. And the more fuel I have to write the more I'll write and the faster I'll update.**

**Even if you type in Good or Bad or Angry face etc. it really does make a difference! So thanks in advance :)**

**REVIEW! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! How's your Saturday going? Mine is a bit gloomy coz of the rainy weather here in England and the fact that I have absolutely NO IDEA what to do with my art homework, which is why I had time to finish this chapter.**

**BTW most of this chapter was written during a snow day, where we were told to come into school, in a FREAKING BLIZZARD and do MATHS in SILENCE. Yeah, as you can tell I didn't do that, I wrote this chapter for my awesome readers :)**

**SO REVIEW! ;)**

**Love you guys! **

**DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it, then I probably don't own it.**

Chapter 5- 

_What just happened?_

I was lying under the silk duvet, face into the pillow and thinking about all of life's problems. Including the 'problem' that happened a few hours ago.

I didn't know what happened at the time and to be frank, I was damn well scared. So I did what I was best at. I ran and hid. I had walked purposely to my bedroom, shut the door and subsequently locked the freaking world out.

My love life isn't the best. Just look at all my exes. One ended up crashing a CoveOps mission, nearly killing one of my teachers and the other is trying to kill me. Am I really that bad of a kisser?!

And truth be told I wasn't looking forward to another relationship turned into 'who can kill Cammie?!' I had enough drama in my life as a teenage girl spy-in-training. God knew I didn't need any more!

A soft hesitant knock on the door brought me out of my inner-self rant.

I finally got out of bed and proceeded to the door. I opened it to find Ryan leaning against the doorway wearing the same get up as before, which somehow managed to look even sexier with the beat up face (although he had cleaned it up a bit). His arms were crossed and a smirk played on his lips; overall he possessed an air of smug arrogance.

"Why the hell are you smirking?! You do realise you're the one with the broken face? Or did that fight cause you to lose too many brain cells?" I was sick and fed up with him so I smashed the door close in his face.

I plonked myself back on the bed, occupying the same position as before. I heard the door open after a few seconds and heaved a sigh, which got muffled due to the pillow.

"Look...I didn't...it wasn't," Ryan inhaled a big breath, "...I'm sorry."

I jerked up at the sound of his apology, my shocked facial expression and my sudden movement cause Ryan to take a step back and get in a defensive position.

"Did Ryan the high and almighty just apologise?!" I asked in mock surprise, "This leads to the question: behind all the tough exterior, is there a big softy?" I asked in my best faux reporter voice.

"Oh ha ha ha. Make fun of the big softy," Ryan cracked a smile.

I gave a soft smile, "Sorry for beating you up earlier."

"Eh, it ain't the worst," he dismissed the matter.

"Oh really? Well what is the worst then?"

"Oh you don't want to know. It's pretty horrific stuff."

"Try me."

"Well…,"Ryan decided to take a few seconds to debate whether or not to tell me.

"Well?!"

"I've come to the decision that…"

"Oh hurry up!"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"What?! Really? After all that? You are so annoying."

"You love me really."

"I do not," I said indignantly.

"Oh yes you do."

"Oh no, I don't."

"Yeah. You do."

"No. I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Someone's in denial," Ryan sang.

"You are impossible!"

"You love me really," Ryan winked.

"UGGGHHHH!" My face was back to smooshing itself against the feather light pillow. At this Ryan gave a little chuckle.

"Glad someone finds this amusing," Ryan laughed even harder at this. His laugh was deep and rich and sent a welcomed shiver up my spine.

"Very much so," his laughter soon started to die down. After one minute, there was still silence so I decided to turn my head to my left, to find that the space he had previously preoccupied was empty.

_Where'd he go?_

I lifted my head more to get a better look when I heard a "You-who! Over here pumpkin!"

I turned my head to the right to deliver my famous Morgan glare.

"Don't call me that. Ever"

"Sure thang. Pumpkin."

"I hate you."

"You really don't." I scowled at him.

"Hey, do you think your sister would have calmed down by now?"

"Probably, seeing as I just saw her return from the gym." _Ah, so Nat's a bit like me and Bex combined with a dash of Macey. My sense and love of Cove-Ops, Bex's passion for P&E and Macey's affinity for fashion. _

"Well, let's go then!"

"What's got you so excited, pumpkin?" Ryan suggestively, waggled his eyebrows whilst gesturing _down below_.

"EWWWWW! Shut up!" Ryan chuckled at my response. I decided to ignore him and trekked cautiously back to the lavishly decorated study. I softly rapped my knuckles against the wooden door, waiting anxiously for a response.

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! The more you review the quicker I'll update!**

**PS. Let me know if you guys want Rammie?**

**PPS. Give me a better couple name for Ryan and Cammie in the Review?**

**PPPS. REVIEW! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey Guys! First of all, I'm sorry that I took a bit longer to update but I just wanted to write some chapters up in advance because I'm probably gonna be a bit busy for the next couple of weeks.**

**Second of all. THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! I GOT 7 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! THAT IS TOTALLY WICKED (in a Goode way of course)!**

**So thanks to: [Guest] Skater chick, Uknowiloveu, Guest, Guest, Goode-Lover, wittykittylizzie**

**Thank you guys soooo much, again! :DDDD**

**DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it, then I probably don't own it.**

Chapter 6- 

"Yes?" Natalie's voice called. I hesitated for 3 seconds and then opened the door. Natalie looked at us with patient understanding.

"We're sorry for our behaviour earlier. It was unacceptable." Ryan snorted at my apology, in consequence he received a hard elbow to the gut.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're sorry."

"I must also apologise for my unprofessional behaviour earlier. Why don't we put it in the past and pretend it never happened and will never happen again. Agreed?" Ryan and I both gave nods of agreement to Natalie.

"Anyways, back to persuading you to accept this miss-"

"I choose to accept this mission," I interrupted Natalie. Both, Natalie and Ryan looked at me with shocked expressions.

"What? You didn't think I'd accept?"

"Not this easily, no." Natalie truthfully answered. "But it's wonderful to see that you're on-board. You two take a couple of seats, we've got a lot to discuss, including your covers."

"Which are?" Ryan impatiently asked. In answer to the question, Natalie handed us manila folders. I took mine and opened it up.

**Agent: **Chameleon

**Classification Level: **5

**Mission objective: **To collect useful intelligence on The Hawk

_**COVER:**_

**Name: **Tessa Daley [**nickname: **Tess]

**Birthday: **04/03/1992 [4th of March 1992]

**Age: **21

**Family: **Samantha Daley (_mother_), Thomas Daley (_father_) [single child]

**Profession: **Actress, Model for Burberry

**Relationship: **In a long and steady relationship

**Location: **Lives in a mansion with her boyfriend in LA

**Boyfriend: **Dylan Jones

**Personality: **outgoing, friendly, rebellious nature although can be caring

**Appearance: **Dark chocolate brown hair with red and light brown streaks, hair is waist length, hazel eyes, 5'5" tall, thin (healthy), fashionable style

My cover was an interesting one although I had my doubts about it. I mean, rebellious? Really? It's me we're talking about, not Macey or Bex. But I guess that's the whole point of a cover, it's a _cover. _

I was itching to see what Ryan's cover was and this must have been evident on my face because he soon swapped covers with me.

**Agent: **Wolf

**Classification Level: **5

**Mission objective: **To collect useful intelligence on The Hawk

_**COVER:**_

**Name: **Dylan Jones

**Birthday: **17/02/1991 [17th of February 1991]

**Age: **22

**Family: **Joanna Jones (_mother_), Samuel Jones (_father_), Natasha Jones (_sister_)

**Profession: **Actor, Plays guitar and drums unprofessionally, Model for Calvin Klein

**Relationship: **In a long and steady relationship

**Location: **Lives in a mansion with his girlfriend in LA

**Girlfriend: **Tessa Daley [**nickname: **Tess]

**Personality: **outgoing, friendly, boisterous, very caring towards family and friends, tough exterior (may be referred to as a 'bad boy')

**Appearance: **Sandy blonde hair, often messily styled, grey eyes, 6'1" tall, lean with muscles, physically fit, has a rough/'bad boy' style of clothing, quite fashionable although not on purpose

_How come he gets an easy cover?! All he has to do is be his normal cocky self yet I have to COMPLETELY change my personality. Ugghh. So not fair._

Ryan must have finished looking at my cover because he glanced up at me and smirked.

"Well hallo my dearie girlfriend." For an assassin he has a TERRIBLE British accent!

I punched him on the arm. Hard.

"OW!"

I replied to his outburst with a, "Quit whinging!"

"Guys! Cut it out. This is some serious stuff," Natalie gave us a pointed look, "Do you two have any questions about your covers?"

"Erm. Sort of. How long is this mission going to last?" I asked.

"How ever long you need. In order to get noticed and have a realistic back-story we're going to need you to stay in the spotlight for at least 6 months, in which you'll be building your 'careers' as actors and whatnot. After that we're going to promote you a lot more to the public so that the Subject becomes aware of you and you two can communicate on a personal level with him."

"So in answer to Cam's question, about 9 months?"

"Minimum," was Natalie's concise reply.

"So what are you going to tell Gallagher and Blackthorne? I mean for god's sake it's a spy school! They're going to notice when 2 of their students go missing," I was worried about what my friends and family will think.

"You leave that for us to handle," came Natalie's cryptic reply. Ryan and I glanced at each other.

"So…what role do you play in this, dear sister?"

"I'm going to be your personal publicist. Well, actually both of yours. This way I'll be able to keep an eye on the both of you in case of an emergency. "

"So is it just us 3?" I asked. Natalie laughed.

"Oh gosh no! There's plenty more of us. After all, you're going to be _celebrities_! Both of you will need your own personal behind-the-scenes team. As a matter of fact, your stylists should be arriving in about 5minutes 37seconds."

_I have a stylist. WOAH. _

Natalie started getting up. "Well, you two coming or not?!"

We hurriedly got out of our seats and followed Natalie, who was elegantly gliding her way to the mahogany double doors, the main entrance into the house. Once she reached the doors she stretched out her arms and pulled the heavy-looking doors open, whilst still managing to look very graceful. The doors parted to reveal a man and woman, who would presumably be our stylists for the next year.

_Joy to my ears. _

**A/N: SO...what do you think of their covers? Should I change anyhing? Please Review? It really is encouraging and I really appreciate it :)**

**PS. As I was writing this chapter, I was eating some chocolate (it was really nice!) but I wanted some cake too. So I just wanted to know what my readers think. What's better: Cake or Chocolate? Let me know in the review? It's complete curiosity :P**

**PPS. Sorry it's so short but the next chapter is definitely longer**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews! They made my day! :D**

Chapter 

The woman stood proudly at 5'8", which some would class as a 'model height' and it was fair to say that she looked like one too. Her shiny black hair was pin straight and her full fringe made the hair style look super sleek. She had dark brown eyes with honey flecks, which she highlighted with smokey eye make-up. Her high cheekbones were further accentuated with bronzer and the foundation on her face was well blended in. The woman's plump lips wore a coat of red lipstick. The make-up applied to her face was expertly done by a professional hand, meant to highlight an already beautiful face.

Not only was her make-up at high standards but so was her outfit. She wore a baby blue blouse and a navy blue blazer and tailored trousers. On her feet were black 5" _Louboutins_, which I preferred to call 'death-trap-machines-for-feet'. However as she strutted into the room, I couldn't help but stare in awe at how she could move in those and I couldn't help but give her credit for her talent.

Her perfect make-up, her perfect outfit and her perfect 'talent' made her seem a bit intimidating to me but being a spy, I hid it well.

The man who stood beside her was as equally handsome. He wore a _Hugo Boss_ Navy Blue suit which emphasised his broad shoulders, stomach muscles and big biceps. The _TAG Heuer_ watch on his wrist suggested that he was quite a rich man, who wasn't afraid to spend money for fashion. He was 6'3" with quite an angular face, although still very attractive. He had high cheekbones, a strong jaw and a pair of sea green eyes- basically he had a very model like face. His blonde hair had natural highlights and was messily swept to the side in a more professional and sophisticated manner. His tan suggested that he was outside very often.

Together these two seemed like a power couple.

Natalie seemed unfazed by this as she casually walked up to them and pulled them into a big hug.

"Long time no see, Nat," the woman greeted.

"Right backatchya, Haz," this is probably the most casual Natalie has ever been.

"Geez. It's nice to see you too. I'm feeling the love," was the guy's sarcastic reply.

"Aww. I missed you too Luke!" So the guy's name was Luke.

This was all so…_strange_? I looked towards Ryan and whispered in the quietest voice possible, "Do you know them?" But them all being spies, they heard me.

"Oh how rude of me?! This is Harriett and that's Luke, they're going to be your stylists," Natalie answered. Luke and Harriett grinned at us and all of a sudden they seemed a hell of a lot less intimidating.

"So I'm going to be in the study, finishing up some paperwork and I'll leave you lot to get acquainted," with that Natalie walked back into the study.

Ryan being the social dragonfly that he is said, "'Sup man?" And the two men started talking as though they were best friends. I, however, am far less talented at socialising and just stood there like an awkward turtle.

"Hey so I'm Harriett, but you can call me Haz if you want."

"Hi. I'm-"

"Cameron but you prefer Cammie or Cam. And straight off the bat, I can tell you ain't too confident about yourself and it is my job to bring out your alter-ego and to make you the best rebellious celebrity out there. Hon, by the time I'm done with you, parents are gonna hate you more than Miley Cyrus, teenage girls are gonna wanna be like you more than any other celebrity and everywhere you go guys are gonna be drooling after you, knowing that you're already taken by your hunk of a boyfriend." After her mini speech, she swivelled around and started strutting her way to my room.

To say I was overwhelmed would be an understatement.

But I was in awe of this woman and so I followed her strutting figure to my room.

"Right. First, what you need is your own style. The look you've got is cute and sweet but the look Tess is gonna have will be sharp, sexy and sassy. Something that catches eyes and makes a statement but not something that makes people cringe and want to burn their eyes out to get rid of the horrid image. And slutty clothes are a no-no. What we want is sophistication, sassy and sexy all rolled into one style."

_WOAH. It's like meeting future Macey. Creepy._

"First things. You're wardrobe," Harriett strode towards my wardrobe and straight away gasped.

"Hon! Some of the things you have here are so fashionable and up-to-date it makes me want to cry with joy. And then you have some things in here that are so disgusting, it makes me want to claw my eyes out."

"…Sorry?" I didn't know what to say.

"You know what? You can help me get rid of some of these and then all will be forgiven." Harriett had all ready started making a 'keep' and 'trash' pile. Within the 'trash' pile were some of the tightest and shortest clothes Macey had given me; I liked Harriett so much more now.

"Those clothes have _got _to go! What were you thinking?!"

"Actually, it was my friend who got me into buying them. Thankfully I haven't had the chance to wear them yet."

"You let you friends do your shopping for you?"

"Don't judge. If you knew Macey McHenry you would understand why."

"Ah. I see. She can be a bit too much of a fashionista sometimes."

"You know her?!" came my incredulous reply.

"Don't sound so surprised. In the showbiz world, practically everyone knows everyone but I wouldn't say I know a lot about her. I've just been on set of some of her photo shoots doing make-up. She can be a bit controlling sometimes."

"Well, I don't blame her seeing as she's been through so much," I was getting defensive of Macey.

"Oh. Don't get me wrong. She seems like a lovely girl, it's just that she thinks she knows more than she actually does. To her, fashion is all about what's on the catwalks, the glamour and glitter. Sometimes, you can make really casual clothes, like Baggy Tees, look really trendy if you match it up with some complementing clothes. It's not always about the dresses and stilettos."

I couldn't say I disagreed.

"Anyways, I think that's it," Harriett had finished the 'trash' pile and I was glad to see that it was smaller than the 'keep' pile. What made me even happier was that my Trackies hadn't been trashed!

"Out of interest, when's my first 'debut' going to be?"

"Your first 'debut' will be in two weeks. And if you don't mind I'd like to get your look sorted out for that day. But first you hair."

"My hair?" _What's wrong with my hair?_

"Yeah. Your hair. It's blonde and we need it to be dark chocolate. And I might add some layers and a side fringe. Yeah that would look good," Harriett seemed to be talking to herself.

"Right. Okay." I followed her into the en-suit to find marble tiles and baby blue walls. There was a bath tub along one wall, a shower in the corner and a sink with a large mirror above it. It was simple yet beautiful.

From somewhere, Harriett had gotten her hair equipment and a stool. _Someone's prepared. _

She sat me down and got to work on my hair.

"So what do you think about your soon-to-be-boyfriend?" Harriett started to ask me.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean."

"I really don't."

"Stop being oblivious. There is _definitely _some serious attraction between the two of you."

"Yeah. Right. You keep telling yourself that."

"Please don't tell me you've missed all the signs?"

"The signs? You mean the signs where we're practically at each others throats?"

"Doing what exactly?" I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"You people are too dirty minded!"

Harriett laughed. "And you're too innocent minded. We're going to need to change that because, trust me, Tess will **not** be innocent minded."

"You know what I don't understand?"

"What?"

"Why my cover is so **different** to me yet Ryan's is so similar to him."

"Doll, that's because you're more capable." Harriett winked at me in the mirror.

"Aren't we woman always?"

"Now, there's the kickass attitude I'm looking for."

"Eh?"

"You're hopeless."

"That's not very nice."

"Life isn't very nice," was Harriett's 'deep' reply.

"This is random."

"It is, isn't?"

"Yeppers."

"Yeppers? Who says that?" Harriett paused dyeing my hair in astonishment at what I'd said.

"I do."

"Well, you're the only one. Weirdo." Harriett started working into my hair once again.

"Why, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? I called you a weirdo."

"Nope. You called me limited edition."

"Whaaaaaattt?"

"You're not Indie enough to understand."

"You teenagers these days."

"They see me rollin'. They hatin'."

"Are you high?" It was amazing how Harriett could still have a conversation whilst concentrating so much on my hair.

"…" I didn't reply.

"You are aren't you?"

"…No. I'm just cool like that."

"Yep. Definitely high."

"Stop ruining my vibe. Dude."

"I'm starting to worry about your sanity."

"Doesn't everyone?" I was rather proud of my somewhat philosophical question.

"I don't know. I'm not everyone."

"I never said you were."

"You implied it."

"But I didn't say it. There's a difference," I decided to be pointlessly stubborn.

"Not really."

"No one cares."

"No one cares about you," Harriett fake insulted.

"That was uncalled for." I pretended to be offended.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Me too. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you were ever born," Harriett knew that I only said this as a joke.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"We can stop this conversation because your hair is done! FINALLY!"

It was surprisingly really easy to have a conversation, although a strange one, with Harriett. I reckon that we will get along just fine for the next year or so.

I looked at myself in the mirror to find that my look, well my hair anyways, had completely changed. My dirty blonde locks were replaced with dark chocolate tresses with copper and mousse highlights. The short layers gave it a bit of an edge but added volume to my normally flat hair. My hair now had a healthy shine, definitely worthy of featuring in a L'Oreal advert.

I loved my new hair.

"So...what do you think of it?" Harriett dragged out the 'o'.

"I'm speechless! It's beautiful. I...just...wow."

"The look totally suits you! I can just tell that you're going to be an awesome person to style."

"I honestly can't wait for this mission." I was surprised to find myself telling the truth.

"So, you've been given a makeover and I think it's time to show it off to your new beau," Harriett practically squealed.

I rolled my eyes, "He's not my 'beau'."

"Not yet," Harriett suggestively wiggled her eyebrows, "Now let's go!"

With that, she grabbed my arm and dragged me down to wherever the boys were.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Drop me a review, please? And let me know if you want this to be just Cammie Point of View. If not let me know whose Point of View I should do next chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chappie! They were super nice and really made my day. **

**This chapter was quite difficult to write because it's in Ryan's POV. And Ryan is just...idek tbh. Haha. Let me know how I did in the review? Thanks :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Gallgher Girls or Homer Simpson ;)**

* * *

Chapter 8- R. POV

Luke was a pretty…interesting guy? He seemed easy going and a very social type person.

_I can see why big ol' sis hired him to be my stylist. _

She always thought that I should learn some manners but I stubbornly disagreed. I didn't see the point in changing myself for the world if I was going to be judged either way.

And thus formed the bad boy and rebellious me. I never had a thing for following the rules but after our parents just left us, I became a hell of a lot more closed off. I built walls to keep people out and to make sure I never felt that kind of hurt ever again. This obviously got me a reputation at Blackthorne. I was known as the Alpha; no one _ever _disobeyed me, they feared but respected me, I was good at what I did and had a bit of a rebellious nature that had its pros and cons. That's where my codename came from; I was the Alpha Wolf. And everyone at Blackthorne knew it.

Of course, I wasn't always like that. I was once a naïve and innocent boy, completely oblivious to the spy world. I was young, probably 11, when I was a carefree child, still thinking that girls had 'cooties'. My life at the time revolved around football-being brought up in Britain, football was a massive part of my childhood-and video games. School, both then and now, seemed boring and held no interest for me, a scheming child. I was often thought of as the sweetheart in my family, seeing as at the time Nat was the rebellious 16yr old, always partying, always drinking and having reckless fun.

But that all changed when our parents, who were secretly spies, got fed up of Nat's irresponsible behaviour and decided to send her off to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman and to avoid my 'annoyingly stupid questions' they sent me to Blackthorne for Troublesome Young Men. Nat, being a teenager, threw a fit filled with furious tears, livid screams and malicious insults- your typical Hollywood Tantrum. I remember being taken aback by her behaviour, I knew that she had a short temper but it had never flared like that. And I guess that's what got me at her defence, we were siblings, sure we fight but at the end of the day, we're there for each other. So I screamed some harsh things at my parents and to deal with my 'idiotic, rash and deplorable behaviour', I was sent to a school for assassins-in-training.

From that day on, we never heard from our parents; to this day we still don't know if they simply disowned us and left us to fend for ourselves or if they died or went MIA. After that event, I turned into a disobedient teen and Nat turned into a sophisticated woman and now she just wants to make sure that I don't make the same mistakes as she did when she was my age.

And the first step that she took and thought would actually work was hiring Luke. A perky, social and well-mannered stylist, who I highly suspected was gay. Don't get me wrong though, he seems like an awesome guy, it's just something I needed to get used to.

Throughout my whirlwind of thoughts, Luke had been busy working on my hair. My hair had been dyed into sandy blonde waves, which Luke had styled messily a bit like his.

Luke sighed, "Perfect. The ultimate bed head look; the girls will be falling head over heels for some of that. Although I doubt you care about all the girls, just _one special _girl. Her name starts with C and ends with Ammie."

"Whatever."

"Oh, c'mon! You think those looks that you send her aren't obvious. Puh'lease darlin' I'm fairly sure Homer Simpson would understand that there's some sparks between you guys. So spill the dish!"

"Did you just call me _darlin'_?!"

"Yes. Now quit avoiding the question! What do you think of her?!"

"Well…she's interesting?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "More!"

"Fine. I like her, okay?! There, I said it! Happy?"

"I knew it. But why is the question…"

I groaned. "She's smokin'."

"If she was 'smokin'' then you two would just have a quickie and be done with it. So it's fair to say that 'she's smokin'' is not the reason why you like her." Luke accused.

"And you would know this how?"

"Because I'm a love guru," Luke stated proudly.

"Right," I dragged out the vowel.

"You know what? You'll realise soon enough that I'm right and you're wrong. Now enough girl talk! Let's do your clothes!"

"Coz _that's _not girly."

Luke picked out my outfit and sent me to my en-suit to get changed. My look hadn't changed much, I still had on my dark Levis, leather jacket and converse- just that my T-shirt was "too simple" so he decided to swap it for a _Ralph Lauren_ whitepolo, which showed off my Abs and 'V' lines as the girls liked to often point out.

_Bet Cams'll love this. _The thought caused me to smirk.

I re-entered my bedroom, to face the back of some sexy brunette. She wore a leather jacket much similar to mine, which seemed to hug her perfect curves; some dark wash, super skinny jeans that showed off her long tones legs and on her feet were some studded stilettos. Sexy and Sassy, the outfit seemed to scream.

_Please be another stylist. Preferably mine._

"My, my. And who may you be?" I asked with a seductive smirk.

"Shut up jackass! It's me!"

"Cammie?!" I was stunned!

"Naaaawwww. You don't say." Sarcasm was dripping off her tongue.

"Damn, girl." This caused me to receive a punch in the guts. A hard punch in the guts. Harriett and Luke were giggling in the background. I gave them my 'Death Glare', which looked a hell of a lot less threatening with me doubled over gasping for breath.

"What did you say?" Cammie sounded very threatening.

"You look…nice?" I squeaked. I, Ryan Mead, the Alpha Wolf, squeaked. Talk about a story NOT to tell the grandkids.

"That's what I thought," Cammie's hands were still fisted so I decided to stay quiet for once.

"Alright lovebirds-" Harriett began.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Cammie and I yelled in unison.

Harriett and Luke shared a look, which I preferred to ignore.

"Well, you're gonna be because of your covers." Luke gave me a smug look.

"Whatever." Cammie dismissed the matter.

"Anywho…in 2 weeks time The McHenry's are hosting a ball for the fabulously famous folk and that is going to be your debut."

"The McHenry's?" Cammie's voice came out as a barely audible whisper. In answer to her question, Harriett gave her a sympathetic glance.

_What's going on here? I think tonight calls for a bit of hacking._

"Where is it?" I asked.

"In L.A. at one of their many mansions." Luke answered.

"Anything else we should know?" Cammie seemed to come out of her daze.

"Yes, come with me. And Haz and Luke? Thanks for this. I know it was last minute so I'm sorry," Nat appeared out of nowhere!

_How the heck does she do that?!_

"It's no problem Nat." Harriett and Luke beamed at my sister and turned to us, "We'll be meeting you in L.A."

"Ciao my lovelies!" They called as they left the room, arm in arm.

"I've got something to show you two, which I'm sure you'll love." Nat loved to try-key word being _try-_ to be cryptic.

Our curiosity got the best of us, so we followed my sister to wherever the hell she was taking us.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know how I did with Ryan's POV and if you want more chapters in his POV. Also, do you want me to do _'Previously'_ for each chapter from now on? Because I know that it tends to help me when I'm reading other fanfics. Let me know in a review? Thanks :D**

**And I'm going to say sorry in advance because I won't be able to update very soon *que booing and people trying to stab me with pitchforks* because I'm going on Holiday and then when I get back I'm going to be busy with school, DofE and Camping and whatnot. So apolagies in advance :)**

**PS. I wrote this chapter with a scarf wrapped around my wrist coz it was the only thing closed to a bandage that I could find. And I needed a bandage thing for my wrist coz I injured it exercising (trust me to do that) but I wanted to get this up for you guys. Coz you're AWESOME! :D**

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ohmigod! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY WERE AWESOME :D**

**Shout outs: **

**Heartdancer (Guest) : Thank you! Tbh when I was writing it, I didn't think of the stylists as the Hunger Games ones but I get where you'd get that idea from. But no worries, I won't be killing them off like they did in the Hunger Games…at least I don't think I am…? :O And you'll have to wait and see Macey's reaction! ;)**

**1234567890red: Did I get your username right? Too many numbers, I'm not Goode with numbers. ;) Anyways, thanks a ton for your review! :D**

**beatrueheart: Aww, thank you for reviewing :D**

**wittykittylizzie: Thank you so much for your review, it really helped to boost my confidence when it comes to doing Ryan's POV. :D**

**Uknowiloveu: Thanks so much for the review and your feedback was super helpful and motivating. :D**

**Goode-Lover: Haha. Aww thanks and here's the update! ;)**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! :D **

**I hope you guys like the chapter because honestly this probably had to be my favourite chapter to write- I had more fun writing it than I probably should have. I literally let my imagination run CRAZY! Which isn't actually that difficult ;)**

**WARNING: there's some swearing in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, sadly. The guns mentioned are real, I don't own Blackberry or the Gallagher Girls. And Uknowiloveu suggested Natalie's codename so she owns that :) **** Enjoy!**

**For the Percy Jackson lovers, see if you can spot a slight PJ thing in there. It's TINY so you might not notice it but it's cool (maybe?). I'll let you guys know the answer next chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter 

After Natalie popped out of nowhere, she proceeded to guide us to the underground layers of the mansion.

On our way down, we had to get into an elevator, which did a retina scan, took our fingerprints and a hair fibre. Which hurt. _A lot. _Did I mention I was soft headed?

"Welcome to the sublevels," Natalie exclaimed by gesturing to the surroundings.

All around us were shiny, marble floors glistening under the bright lights above our heads. The ceilings were high up, at least five metres or so. The walls were made up of steel, which also seemed to be gleaming, as were the countless number of doors. There were no windows or vents and I was fairly sure that behind the hard steel, were several defence systems to protect all the secrets locked behind those doors.

Overall, the place gave an impression of something definitely worthy of featuring in a James Bond Movie.

"I never knew this was here," Ryan seemed to be in awe.

"That's because you're oblivious to everything except for yourself and the mirror," Natalie jibed.

"Shut up."

"Follow me you two," Natalie's professional side took over once again and she led us to what seemed like a bland room, with just two long, steel tables in the centre of the room.

That is, until Natalie pressed her palm against a slightly different shade of steel on one of the walls. The panel lit up with a light green background and proceeded to scan her hand and take a DNA sample.

"Identification," came the monotonous voice of the robot.

"Agent 017. Codename: Wild One," Natalie's codename was quite surprising and a chuckle escaped our lips. In response, we received a rather frightening glare.

"How many guests?" the robot asked in the same drone.

"Two."

"Identification."

"Agent 049, Wolf. Agent 037, Chameleon," Natalie gave concise answers.

"Access granted." After those two words were spoken by the dull robot, the whole room morphed into something a lot more fascinating and definitely out of the ordinary (although for us it really shouldn't be).

All the walls flipped to showcase different weapons, from Pepper Spray to a classic Mace to a _Daniel Defence M4 Carbine, V5 LW (Lightweight Barrel)_ rifle. On one of the walls were different shapes and sizes of knives, some were pocket size while others basically looked like a modern form of a medieval sword. Not to mention, the different sharpness of the blades, some seemed rather blunt (but no doubt did some serious damage) whilst others looked as though they could break skin with the feather light of touches. On another wall there was a collection guns, ranging from simple hand guns, including a _Glock 19 gen 4_ to machine guns, including the new _Heckler & Koch HK XM25 IAWS_. Half of one of the walls had a compilation of small pouches and vials, which I didn't doubt contained some of the most poisonous substances that could be conjured in a lab. There was even a section of a wall dedicated to stilettos, which had varying degrees of sharpness on the heels.

_I __**knew **__they were death traps!_

The tables had spun to display, state-of-the-art technology, including: transparent Comms Units; a small portable laptop with software more dangerous than you can imagine; sunglasses used for detecting laser beams; studded boots concealing an assortment of weapons; acidic lipstick that will be able to cut through any type of metal; a pen with a concealed screwdriver, a flip knife that in a sense could act like a sword, hidden pads along the lid which applies some type of solvent to your fingers to get rid of fingerprints, a grappling hook and a poisonous liquid blended in with the ink; a Blackberry Bold 9930 with a traceable device no matter if you're underground or not, a help signal, a code cracker and similar software to the laptop, was also placed on one of the tables; and many, **many** more tech stuff.

_Liz would love this._

In a corner of the room, there was a range of different bags and suitcases. Many of the bags were designer labels, including Chanel and Gucci handbags, which to a normal person would look like an expensive piece of material that managed to walk off a catwalk and to some lucky woman's arm, but to a trained eye the countless number of side pockets and hidden compartments would be difficult miss. The suitcases also looked very sophisticated and expensive but I couldn't help but notice the insulated walls of the suitcase with hidden compartments meant for weapons that would normally be recognised by the Border Control of any country but with the help of the insulation and clever construction of the suitcase, the metal detectors wouldn't pick up a single suspicious thing.

"This is very James Bond-esque," Ryan said in an awe filled tone.

"Yep." I agreed with him, for once in my life.

"It is indeed. And they're all yours to choose from." This got our undivided attention.

"What?!"

"No way!" our astonished replies resonated around the room, loud and clear.

"You're going on a Level 5 Clearance Mission for MI6, it's an important mission to be taken seriously and therefore we must provide you with the necessary equipment to excel," Natalie explained.

Suddenly, the pressure of this mission started to settle in.

_I'm going in a L5C mission. I'm going on an actual mission. I have to _excel.

Despite the seriousness of the mission, I couldn't help but get excited over the prospect of choosing our own weapons and equipment. This was real life Cove Ops and I was enjoying every minute of it.

Ryan and I exchanged a knowing look and within a second we were racing to some part of the room, choosing our gadgets. I dashed to the bags section of the room whilst Ryan rushed to the guns and knives wall.

I decided to grab a Chanel handbag with many pockets and pouches and then proceeded to one of the tables. Within a few seconds of carrying the bag, it was almost full to the brim with a number of very impressive equipment that I was **very **impatient to experiment with.

After filling up most of my bag with gadgets, I decided to add weapons to the mix and chose a few different handguns, some knives, Pepper Spray and a stun gun; I decided to get bare minimum as I was fairly sure that Ryan had more or less picked out at least one of everything else.

I then proceeded to the wall, containing hazardous substances and picked out small but very threatening type ones, some of which had a symbol to suggest that with the simplest and tiniest of touches could be fatal and to go to the infirmary in case of any accident.

_Well, that's reassuring._

I also, managed to grab some vials, which would be helpful if I got into any type of danger and hurt myself; the vials contained substances that would help heal burns, act as very strong painkillers, add strength or keep me awake etc.

In a second impulsiveness, I snatched up the boot with various weapons but I made sure to steer clear of the stilettos.

_Knowing my luck, I'd probably injure myself instead of the enemy with one of those._

Within a matter of minutes, Ryan and I were done with picking our gadgets and now we had our arms full with several different things.

"You'd think that you two were in a race to see who could get the most, the quickest," Natalie exclaimed. She seemed rather baffled by our enthusiasm.

"This is like Toys R Us for us but more…" I left the sentence unfinished and looked at Ryan.

"Guns R Us," finished Ryan. With his answer came a wink aimed at me and to which I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Teenagers," Natalie muttered and then with a stronger voice said, "Well, that's about it. I've just got a little bit of paperwork I need you two to read and sign, all the legal blab and I'll leave the rest to you guys. But you're supposed to stay within a hundred yard radius of the mansion, until further notice. Oh, and the paperwork is on your desk in your rooms. And help yourself to any food, TV and whatever else it is you teenagers do these days." Natalie gave us a smile and left us.

I looked at Ryan, gave him a smile and muttered a, "Cya," and continued to my bedroom.

The "little bit of paperwork" turned out to be some 25,000 words stack of papers, enlisting our rights and responsibilities, classification and secrecy, debriefing of the mission, our cooperation, model scenarios, in case of emergencies, contact information, dangers and hazards, what was expected of us, efficiency in work, what we are entitled as part of the mission and whatnot. And the worst thing was that I had to read and sign _every damn thing_. I was beyond annoyed and tired and desperately needed a shot of caffeine.

So I dragged my tired form out of the chair and made my way to the kitchen and as I was getting closer, the more I realised how hungry I was. I'd barely eaten anything since breakfast yesterday and it was now that I fully understood how time flies!

So once I was in the kitchen, I set on a task to make myself a delicious chicken salad sandwich; I was rather fortunate to not inherit my mother's cooking skills.

As I was humming away, diligently making my sandwich, I heard the door to the kitchen open, which I decided to ignore as I was so focussed on making my sandwich. Once I'd finished, I hunted through the cupboards searching for a packet of crisps and a fizzy drink, preferably Red Bull. I'd reached a cupboard and spotted a packet of crisp, which happened to be on the top shelf.

_Just my luck._

I went on my tip toes, stretching my arms as far as they would go, but my efforts were hopeless. Now, I was in a worse mood than before. However, before I could go away to sulk, a tanned arm reached above my head to grab a packet of crisps. I followed the long muscled arm to see that it belonged to Ryan, who was smirking. _Oh boy._

He slowly opened the Cheese and Onion crisp packet and shoved a crisp in his mouth, slowly, teasingly whilst I stared in disbelief.

"You…You…You son of a bitch! Give me the damn crisps back!" I exclaimed.

Ryan seemed shocked at my outburst but then continued to eat **my** crisps, whilst also managing to smirk.

"You're such a dick! Give me my crisps!"

"Are we forgetting something?" Ryan mock chastised. He was **really **pissing me off.

"Please." I said in a demanding and forceful tone. Nevertheless, the message was sent and received-I got my crisps back.

"I guess what they say about not coming between a woman and her food is true."

"Shut up Ryan." I was munching away on crisps and sandwich, enjoying every crumb of it. I was ravished! How had I not realised until this point?

"You done all the paperwork?" Ryan asked.

"Most of it. Just got a few more pages left. You?"

"Same," Ryan replied whilst pulling out a beer from the fridge.

"Get me a Red Bull? Please?" I decided to be polite and in answer Ryan swiftly pulled out the drink and lobbed it at me. However, I'm a spy so I caught it effortlessly.

I took a few gulps of the drink, enjoying the cool, refreshing taste of it. Soon, my dinner had finished and my stomach felt a lot more satisfied.

"I really needed that," I said in a soft, content voice.

Throughout my meal, Ryan had been creepily watching me stuff myself.

"I don't think I've ever witnessed a girl eat so quickly before," Ryan answered in astonishment and what seemed like awe.

"Well you have now. And trust me, if you think I'm bad, wait 'til you meet Bex," after my reply came a rather loud burp. Ryan laughed, a lot, much to my embarrassment.

"And does _Bex_ do that too?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh shut up," was my embarrassed reply; I could already feel a blush heating up my cheeks.

"Aww. You're cute when you blush," Ryan said mischievously.

"I hate you," I muttered.

"I thought we'd been over this. You really don't," Ryan said in false exasperation.

"Whatever. I'm gonna head back up and finish the papers and probably have an early night." I said goodnight to Ryan and went back up to me bedroom to finish the last few pages, which was basically about my acceptance of the mission and my own contact information in case I was needed to do a follow-up or anything.

After finishing the paperwork, I sat in my bed and saw that it was only 20:00. And even though I said I'd get an early night, I settled on doing something much more productive and interesting.

Hacking.

* * *

**A/N: So what (or who?) do you think she'll be hacking? Let me know what you thought of the chapter and did any of you catch the little snippet of Percy Jackson in there? It was very vague so I don't blame you if you didn't.**

**Have I mentioned how much I love Logan Lerman? He is HAWT. Although I'm a dedicated Alex Pettyfer lover- he's mine btw so back off. ;) Haha**

**And we've established that Logan Lerman belongs to one of my friends so…I must ask who your celebrity crush/future husband (or wife) is? :) **

**Also, I've been meaning to try Red Bull because I haven't tried it before. What's it like? **

**Drop me a review? Thanksies my Lovelies.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: First of all. 62 reviews. 62. REVIEWS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *SERIOUS FANGIRLING* I wasn't actually going to review today but then I thought 62 reviews was totally worh it! Plus it was my birthday! YAAAYYY *party/starts totally awkward dancing***

**I _cannot_ thank you guys enough! You gus are AMAZING! And the last chapter got 10 reviews- that's the best yet! :P You guys are the BEST! **

**Shoutouts:**

**acherontamovebo: thank you so much for all of the reviews! And yeah you're right, the more the merrier ;) Coz I'm a Brit I say 'crisps' instead of 'chips', which is the American equivalent. And I'll sa 'chips' whereas Americans say 'fries'. And thank you for the criticism on Chapter 7 about Harriett and Cammie's dialogue- I know exactly what you mean, it was quite pointless but I hope it wasn't too disappointing? Anyways, thank you soooo much for the reviews! :D**

**Uknowiloveu: Ikr. Alex Pettyfer is sooooooo hawt! Like *fangirling* haha. I've seen every movie of his except for the last half of Wild Child. I feel totally deprived. My friends think I'm totally weird for liking him coz they think he isn't _that_ fit. I feel soooo offended but at least I know that they can't steal him, right? Haha. Thank you soooo much for reviewing! :D**

**TotallyAwesome: Tom Felton is hot! I have to agree with your totally awesome tastes ;) (sorry about the bad pun :P ) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Anonymous (Guest): HOnestly, I'm not sure if it's gong to be a Zammie story...I'm just kinda going with the flow. Josh Hutcherson is quite cute and I wonder how he did in The Hunger Games (which I haven't seen yet, sadly). Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**CoLoRfUlBoOkWoRm: I love your name! I told my friend that you said Logan Lerman should divorce her, she was like: "Awww. Hell. Nawww" haha. But I do have to admit, he is VERY hot. Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**XxCandygirlxX: Awww. Thank you soooo much for your review! It brought a massive smile to my face and made my day. Yeah, I'm going on my practice expedition for DofE this weekend and well, let's just say that if I don't update for a while it's probably coz I've collapsed with un-fitness. Haha. I'm soooo worried though, I don't know how I'm gonna survive! And Ryan Gosling is "gaw-gous"! Once again, thanks for your review! :D**

**wittykittylizzie: Thank you to both you and your sister! I'm glad that she likes it as well :D And Keegan Allen is quite cute but Zach Goode is off-the-charts-hot! Haha ;) And sadly he is fictional. I swear all the cutest guys are gay, taken or fictional :'( It sucks! Haha. Anyways, once again thank you for all the sweet reviews (from you and your sister) :D**

**Guest: I would like it if Bex and Liz turned up soon but I'm having a bit of trouble putting them into the plot though :( Thanks for the review :D**

**Goode-Lover: Haha. Thank you for all your compliments, they were super sweet! And Chace Crawford is quite the hottie but unfortunately I haven't read Vampire Academy or Bloodlines. Are they good(e)? Thanks for the review :D**

**Ice-Skater01: Thank you sooo much for your review- it was super sweet! :D**

**Second of all, I felt really mean for writing this chapter. Sorry guys. But it's long! So that's good(e) huh?**

* * *

Chapter 

Ever since that day I'd woken up on the silky sheets, I'd always wondered what had happened on the rooftop in Boston. I was so confused about everything. Why had they tried to kidnap me? Why did they want Macey? Or did they not want Macey? Was she just in the way of their plans? Who is Zachary Goode?

And it is that last question, which I wanted, scratch that, **needed** to investigate first.

So I got out my state-of-the-art laptop, which I'd chosen from one of the tables earlier today and searched the CIA website. I'd obviously entered several difference websites to hide any trails, which could possibly lead back to me. I made sure I was always hidden on the Internet and any hacking that I chose to do, would always be under "DarkHorse001". My hacker codename. It was a benefit for myself as it made sure that the CIA or any other top secret organisation didn't find out it was the "Chameleon" or worse Cameron Morgan, whilst also protecting me against the sick perverts and whatnot on the Internet- one can never be too safe.

So I sat there for the next half an hour or so, cracking codes, ruining firewalls and getting closer and closer until I'd finally hacked the CIA. By no stretch of the imagination was I as good as Liz, but I definitely could get the job done.

As soon as I was in, after double checking to make sure I hadn't left any clues that could lead back to me, I started to navigate the website looking for a certain section of the website, which allowed you to search Agents.

On my way to the database, I managed to meet another set of firewalls, which I proceeded to hack once again. Had I decided to use my Chameleon pass, I would not have been blocked by such protective software but as I had chosen to be far more secretive, the protection and firewalls came in full force.

After another ten minutes of hacking, I was finally allowed full access to the information in the database. If this were to get in the wrong hands, much chaos would be caused and many lives would be at risk. The database contained a file on anyone registered-no matter how brief the time-in North America. That includes, CIA employees, assassins, criminals, terrorist organisations, homeless people, your normal civilians and even people part of the witness protection programme. So you can understand the problems that would occur had the wrong person stumbled upon this.

I was soon faced with the words _Enter Search_ on the screen and I was slightly confused as to what I should type into it. I finally typed in two simple words and clicked search.

**Zachary Goode**

Straight away, I got one search reply and as I went to click it, a message popped up on my screen.

**Access denied. Clearance Level 8 needed.**

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. There are only 8 Clearance Levels and the fact that Zach's file was a Level 8 Clearance, meant that there were some important secrets within the file. I was more than desperate to find out about Zach.

_Guess I'm not quite yet done with the hacking._

Hacking Zach's file must have been the most infuriating thing I'd ever done. It took me the longest as it had the hardest firewalls and the most difficult codes I'd ever come across. Repeatedly the message Access Denied popped up on my screen. And I was just short of screaming and punching someone's lights out.

But, just as I was on the verge of giving up, I gave it one last go and managed to crack it.

_YES! FINALLY!_

To say I was exhausted would be an understatement but to think I was near the answer to what is Zach Goode, had me abandoning any thought of the bed and I felt a new burst of energy coursing through my veins and surprisingly along with it a dash of nervousness.

The file was surprisingly and disappointingly short for the amount of security it had surrounding it. But that's not to say I didn't find out some new things about him.

* * *

**Full Name**: Zachary James Goode  
**Agent**: 024, Shadow  
**Clearance** **Level**: 8  
**Father**: James Goode, KIA  
**Mother:** Catherine Goode, RA  
**Birth** **date**: 9th of September 1995  
**Age**: 17yrs old  
**Education:** Still in school, Junior  
**School**: Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men  
**Current** **whereabouts**: Unknown

* * *

There was a picture of his face from probably a year ago. He had less muscle, a softer smirk and gentle eyes. He seemed so much more innocent and vulnerable, that it shocked me. And that led me to wonder what had happened to turn such a sweet looking boy into that cold hearted monster who had stared at me with such viciousness.

Another thing that surprised me was that his current location was 'unknown'. Perhaps it wasn't surprising as such but more confirming my worst suspicions. The fact that even the CIA didn't know where he was, either meant he was MIA or KIA or in hiding, planning something big. And my bets were on the latter.

I decided to start a new search in hopes for more interesting and useful results. It was annoyingly obvious that Zach's file wasn't going to give me any more information. However, I had found out that his codename was Shadow so that's what I searched next.

**Agent 024, Shadow**

Astonishingly, the search Shadow got many results; some were links to articles in the Spy world about him, others were forums discussing his ability and there was another with just the profile of the Shadow and to me it seemed as though I'd hit some type of jackpot.

_This is more like it._

I clicked on his profile to be met with even more firewalls, which somehow seemed even stronger than that of Zach's file. For once I was tired with all of the hacking and decided to use the laptop's hacking software and after pressing a few buttons, the laptop did its magic in 3 minutes 27 seconds-much faster than anything I could have done- and granted me access to his files.

* * *

**Agent 024, Shadow**

**Clearance** **Level**: 8

**Sex**: Male

**Agency**: Unknown; has done missions for CIA

**Type** **of** **Agent**: Intelligence Officer

**Field**: Covert Operations

**Areas** **of** **Strength**: Protection & Enforcement; Gun & Warfare; Covert Operations

**Role**: Sniper; Pavement Artist

**Total** **Number** **of** **Missions**: 13

**Number** **of** **Authorised** **Missions**: 4

**Number** **of** **Unauthorised** **Missions**: 9

* * *

The first page gave you snippets of information, merely scratches on the surface. There was a link leading to a page on all of his Authorised Missions and his reports-it was this that I was interested in.

* * *

**Report-27/08/2010 08:00 a.m.**

The mission lasted for a duration of 5 months. The operatives: Shadow, Muscle and Hacker managed to gather intelligence on Joseph Solomon, now referred to as The Subject.

The Operatives were asked to closely watch The Subject during the Summer and to observe any suspicious behaviour; it was their job to then report to the CIA any findings.

During the first month The Subject seemed to possess a normal and casual ability, The Subject led a life of normalcy and The Operatives did not suspect anything out of the ordinary. The Subject went to his occupation, which at the time was working as an accountant in Chicago, at 08:00 hours in the morning. The Subject would then proceed to meet clients throughout the morning until 13:30 hours in the afternoon, when he would leave the office building to travel to a Starbucks 2 blocks down from the office. The subject would order an Espresso and buy a Chocolate Chip Muffin. The subject then would travel a further block from Starbucks to a small Café and buy a Chicken Salad Sandwich or Tuna Sandwich. His lunch diet was consistent throughout the whole mission period.

After lunch he would go back to work, most likely doing paper work until 19:00 at which he would then drive his _BMW white 3 door hatchback E81_, Registration Plate: DJ08 0CH, to his address in Lincoln Park. The Subject owns a condo and lives by himself.

This routine was regular and consistent; the subject would work every day from 08:00 hours to 19:00 or 19:30 but no later.

It was not until the 6th of July 2010 that The Subject started to indicate suspicious activity. He left his office and travelled to the same Starbucks in which he had his lunch- this was irregular to his normal routine. The Operatives tailed him to the meeting place where he met a woman, which we later researched to find was Rachel Morgan. There, they talked in hushed tones about something which we could not decipher. At 19:45, The Subject exited the building and travelled back to his condo.

There was no suspicious behaviour until the 27th of July 2010 that The Subject further interacted with Rachel Morgan at the same previous location. Their interaction was longer than the preceding meeting and it seemed as though there was an argument. Both persons left the discussion with displeased facial expressions.

The Operatives then researched The Subject using the CIA database to find no useful information on him or his link to Rachel Morgan.

The Subject seemed to have settled down after his meeting. However, shortly two weeks after The Subject signed a resignation letter for his job and soon sold his house. It was on the 26th of August 2010 that the Operative went 'under the radar' and we lost all paper trails of him.

**Signed,**

**Zachary Goode, Agent 024, Shadow**

* * *

Summer 2010. Summer 2010. Summer 2010. There was something familiar about this report and it took me a few minutes to figure it out. Summer 2010 was the Summer where my mother had left me in the mansion to go on a couple of business trips. It was the Summer before Mr. Solomon enrolled as a teacher at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

_At least I had an answer as to what my mum was doing that Summer. Albeit not the one I was looking for._

I scrolled through his most recent Authorised Mission report and found it rather interesting.

* * *

**Report-10/06/2011 15:30 p.m.**

The Operatives: Shadow, Hacker and Muscle were given a mission in which they had to be educated for a short period of time at The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. During this time, they were to choose a girl and to create a profile on them. My task was Cameron Morgan, henceforth referred to as The Chameleon.

The Chameleon gave the impression of a weakness at first glance. The Chameleon seemed shy, introvert and weak in more areas than one. She avoided The Operative Shadow at all costs and tried her best to dissolve into the background.

Despite the first impressions, The Chameleon proved to be a strong and capable spy. However, very withdrawn. Therefore, The Operative Shadow decided the best way to receive answers would be to treat the Intelligence Mission as a Honeypot Mission.

The Operative Shadow soon spent time to devote himself to the Chameleon, to appear trustworthy and created a cover, which most likely seemed irresistible to The Chameleon.

The efforts of the Operative were worthwhile as he received the answers needed to create an accurate fact file.

**Name**: Cameron "Cammie" Ann Morgan

**Birth date**: 23/01/1996

**Age**: 16

**Year**: Sophomore

**Codename**: Chameleon

**Appearance**: blue eyes, dishwater blonde hair, 5"5, athletic build, Caucasian

**Parents**: Matthew Mark Morgan, MIA; Rachel Cameron Morgan

**Characteristics:** introvert, clever, sophisticated, often underestimates herself, feminist

**Areas of Strength:** Covert Operations; Protection & Enforcement; Countries Of the World

**Areas of Weakness:** Culture & Assimilation

**Type of Agent:** Intelligence Officer

**Field: **Cover Operations

**Role:** Pavement Artist

**Signed,**

**Zachary Goode, Agent 024, Shadow**

* * *

As I read the report, a sense of sadness and betrayal had washed over me in a tidal wave.

_It had all been a play from the first time. I was a task. Nothing more. Nothing less._

I hated myself for that ache in my chest. Even in his bland report, a hint of his cockiness and ego had shone through and I hated how I let myself for his charm. I hated how he could read me like a book. I hated how I kept shedding tears over him.

The more I read about Zachary Goode, the more I realised that I didn't actually know him, the more he seemed like a cunning stranger instead of a sweet, charming and handsome young man.

I chose to move on from that file and soon found myself staring at the large list of Unauthorised Missions, which still didn't have a report so I could tell it was ongoing and that's why it caught my interest.

I clicked on the file and the Mission Objective, 4 simple words, made my breathe catch.

Capture Cameron Ann Morgan.

I soon felt anger coursing through my veins with renowned rage. I wanted revenge and I vowed to myself that I was going to get it. Even if it was the last thing I did.

_Guess I'm going on my own private little mission._

* * *

**A/N: You guys hate me don't you? *cowers in the corner* I don't blame you. It's all a part of the plot so yh...let me know what you think will happen! I love hearing from my readers :D**

**Last chapter's Percy Jackson snippet/thing was the pen which had a flip knife so it was kinda like a sword & that reminded me of Riptide. Yeah it was TINY!**

**Btw, I probably won't be reviewing for a while so sorry in advance.**

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'M BAAACCCKKKK! AND ALIVE ;D I'M SOOOOO PROUD I DIDN'T DIE ON THE DofE EXPEDITION, WE WALKED 27km with a 15kilo rucksack! So proud. But I'm so sorry for taking a long time to review but life has been hectic. **

**Thanks for all the reviews :D**

**Shoutouts:**

**(Guest) E: Thank you for reviewing!**

**CoLoRfUlBoOkWoRm: Thank you for reviewing and I'll let my friend know ;)**

**Guest: Sorry the update wasn't very soon.**

**Uknowiloveu: Awwww. Thank you sooo much for the review :D**

**XxCandyygirlxX: Thank you for wishing me a happy Birthday :D And DofE is actually a lot of fun when your with your friends, just make sure you take breaks when you need them and check your feet for blisers. And trust me, you'll cope with it better than you think you will- I mean, if I can do it (the laziest person on Earth) I'm fairly sure anyone else will be able to do it! Thanks for reviewing :D**

**zammiealltheway: Thank you! :D**

**wittykittylizzie: Thank you so much for your review! And thank you for your confidence in me-your reviews mean a ton to me :D**

**acherontamovebo: Ikr! It was definitely horrible of Zach to do that! Thank you so much for reviewing and the birthday wish :D**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**WARNING: swearing**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON THE REAL ME:

I clicked on the file and the Mission Objective, 4 simple words, made my breathe catch.

**Capture Cameron Ann Morgan.**

I soon felt anger coursing through my veins with renowned rage. I wanted revenge and I vowed to myself that I was going to get it. Even if it was the last thing I did.

_Guess I'm going on my own private little mission._

* * *

Chapter 

That night I went to bed with more questions than answers but I knew without a shadow of doubt that Zachary Goode was not one of the good guys. In a sense, I felt more detached to him; I was willing to move on from the initial shock that had plagued my mind the last couple of days and set sight on getting revenge on Zach for messing with me. Because _no one_ messes with a Gallagher Girl and gets away with. Especially, not this Gallagher Girl.

Despite the strength of my spy side, I was still a teenage girl and the rejection was still hard to accept. I needed to talk to someone about it and I highly doubted that Ryan would be willing to sit down with me to have a heart to heart conversation exchanging our emotions and feelings. To be honest he would probably laugh and tell me to suck it up, which I would do too if I were in his position.

But I'm not, so I'm going to accept the choice of staying bed and sleeping my tears and worries away.

I woke up at noon due to my rumbling stomach and dragged my sleepy self down to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I opened up the fridge, searching for any ingredients that I could use to make lunch when I spotted some left over pasta. It looked decent enough and so I heated it in the microwave and carried it back up to my room to eat.

As I was eating my delicious pasta I saw a remote control near the bed and reached for it to see what it would do. A button TV was written on it, which was confusing as there was no TV in the room. But I clicked it anyway and soon a strange buzzing could be heard.

_What the hell is that?_

I frantically looked around the room to find that at the foot of my bed a black, rectangular object was rising up. I was seriously freaked and scrambled to the furthest corner of the bed, clutching my pasta to my chest.

It took a few more seconds for the whole thing to surface and it was then that I realised how stupidly paranoid I was.

_It was a bloody TV!_

I felt rather pathetic but that only lasted a few seconds as I reached for the remote and started to flip through the channels on the TV.

I settled on watching _Arrow_, a show about a billionaire turned vigilante, correcting the cities crime. I loved that show and for the rest of the afternoon I sat there watching re-runs of the first half of season 1.

The last episode to feature on TV was Episode 18: Salvation. I'd have to say it was the best episode and my opinion would have nothing to do with the fact that Colton Haynes was in it.

_Erm. Can I say hawt? Or what?_

After that Arrow marathon, I decided to switch off the TV. For a few seconds I sat in blissful silence, my mind blank and my body relaxed. But that only lasted a few seconds before my mind was plagued about Zach, betrayal and revenge.

I got out of bed and walked to my wardrobe. I needed a distraction so I decided to review the outfit I was to wear to the ball; it was a simple yet beautiful dress. As I was pressing the silky fabric through my fingers, I felt a sharp sting on my index finger.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

After examining what seemed like a paper cut on my finger, I looked cautiously at the dress.

_I knew these things were evil!_

There was a white card poking out of the sleeve of the navy blue dress and I picked it up. One side was blank so I flipped it over to the other side to find a message.

**Hey Hon! If there's anything you need, no matter how small give me a ring! See ya soon, doll!**

**~Harriett xox**

**07838745876**

_She thinks of everything and anything, doesn't she?_

Her calligraphy seemed to match her personality and style; elegant, sophisticated and ever so slightly organised. And I was very thankful of her organisation.

I still felt as though I needed to talk to someone and she had very conveniently left her mobile number. I grabbed the Blackberry I'd taken yesterday and punched the numbers into the phone with haste and waited for her to pick up.

"Harriett here," She picked up after the first ring.

"Hey. It's me Cammie."

"Cammie! Hey, how's it going?" Harriett asked in a cheerful tone.

"Terrible," I have no idea what made me be so honest.

"Aww, hon. I'm all ears if you wanna talk," I seriously loved Harriett!

"You know how I got nearly kidnapped?"

"Yeah…"

"Well turns out the guy who kidnapped me was my boyfriend…err…_ex_-boyfriend," I said in a soft tone.

"Babe, that sucks," Harriett sympathised.

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"All the time that we dated, it was all a joke to him. It was a fucking Honeypot," I could here the betrayal and anger in my own voice.

"Damn! That double sucks!"

"I know right! I'm so angry at the moment that I literally want to rip his face off and shove it up his ass. But I can't 'coz I don't even know where the hell he is!"

"You know what I did when I found out my boyfriend of 2 years had cheated on me?"

"What?" I was curious to hear what she had to say.

"I stormed over to his house. Trashed the bloody place while he was at work and when he came home, _boy_ was he in for a surprise! I stormed up to him, punched him until his face was black and blue and stomped _hard_ on his balls with my 6 inch stilettos," I cringed at this- I may not be a dude but I understood that that damn well hurts, "Then I stormed out the place. Ever since then, boys have got the message not to mess with me," Harriett stated proudly.

"You go girl! I seriously wish I could do the same but he's just so damn cryptic I know next to nothing about him," I exclaimed in frustration.

"That's the thing about girls. We hold grudges. So my advice would be to forget about the whole thing, let it slide, get on with your life. That is until you see the guy again and that's when you bring out all your inner rage and show him who's boss."

"Thanks Harriett!"

"No problamo! But do you mind me asking who the doomed guy is?" Harriett asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Zachary Goode." There was silence on the phone for a few seconds.

"You know what? Next time you see him, you beat him up for the both of us, alright?"

"May I ask why? Not that I have a problem with it of course."

"Let's just say he beat up my cousin, who happens to be a year younger than him, in cruel cold blood," Harriett said with a tone full of hatred.

"I'll beat him up for the three of us," I stated with more confidence than I actually felt.

"That's my girl. I gotta get going so I'll talk to you later?"

"Bye Haz," I said in a slightly sad tone.

"Cya! Keep your head up princess, or your tiara will fall! Oh and don't stress, it's bad for your skin and whatnot," I could hear her wink over the phone.

I clicked end call.

_Oh, I'm gonna get you Zachary Goode. And you won't know what hit you._

* * *

**A/N: Btw I don't think that the phone number that I put up there was real so if it is I don't own it, I guess and it's purely coincedental (is that how you spell it?!)**

**I've re-read a couple of my older chapter and realised I've made some awful mistakes and decided that my awesome readers deserve better. Therefore, I would like a Beta but I don't understand how the whole thing works so I would appreciate it if someone could let me know. Also, PM or review if you'd like to be a Beta for this story :) Thanks sooo much guys :D**

**Could you review please? Thanksies my lovelies :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry for the late update. I'm sorry that this isn't the best chapter. I'm sorry that I won't be able to update as much due to the 'exam season' :(**

**BUT, Thank You soooooooooo much for all the reviews, follows and favourites! They made my day! :D**

**Also, in this chappie, I refer to Cammie and Ryan by their cover names Tessa and Dylan so yh...just a heads up :)**

* * *

Chapter 12- (TIME SKIP TO 2 WEEKS LATER)

Ryan, Natalie and I had flown from Virginia to LA where we met our stylists. From the moment we stepped onto the tarmac at LAX, Ryan and I had started playing our covers. That included flirting and holding hands, to which Harriett and Luke were gushing at and had Ryan and I on the edge of throwing up.

We landed in LA a week before the party and had continued to settle into our new grand mansions, which didn't look much different to the one in which we had previously been staying at in Virginia. We even started milling around with some of the actors and actresses (although none of them were A-Listers).

Until today.

Today was the McHenry ball and to say I was nervous would be an understatement.

In preparation for this event, Harriett had taken me to every salon within a 30mile radius of our mansion. I'd been plucked, waxed and primped to the max and despite the pain, I had to admit I was looking my best.

For the event Harriett had picked out a navy blue dress with one bare shoulder and one full sleeve. The dress was skin tight and showed off my curves but still allowed flexibility just in case of an attack- basically, I didn't feel as though I was being suffocated. The dress had a shoulder pad, which had silver spikes on top of it gleaming in the artificial light. The spikes also added to the rebel look, helping me keep my cover. Harriett had also, somehow, managed to convince me to wear 6" silver stilettos with a navy blue sole; on the tips and heels of the shoes there were small spikes jutting out proudly. On my bare arm I had on countless bracelets and a _DKNY_ sleek silver watch and I was carrying a cute silver clutch with a navy blue bow.

My make-up looked sophisticatedly stunning. The foundation was perfectly blended onto my face and some bronzer was used to accentuate my cheekbones, giving my face an almost model like structure. I had smokey eye shadow with navy blue around the edges and silver towards the middle; surprisingly it didn't look cheap or 'slutty' but instead rather beautiful. I used _Max Factor_ mascara and liquid eyeliner to make my eyelashes seem bolder and more prominent, they also brought out my hazel eyes. My dark brown tresses were styled in a fishtail plait on my bare left shoulder with a few strings of hair left out to frame my face.

"Wow…Harriett…I don't even know what to say," I was shocked at my appearance.

"Hon, you look gorgeous and I bet your hunk of a boyfriend thinks so too," Harriett winked.

"Shut up!" My blush caused Harriett to laugh at me.

"Now off you go! We don't want you to be more than fashionably late," Harriett decided to drag me to the awaiting limo in our front yard and proceeded to shove me in.

"Oh for God's sake!" I muttered under my breath. I heard a chuckle respond to my muttering. I looked up to see Ryan.

He sat across me in a navy blue, tailored tux which happened to be the exact same colour of my dress. He wore a white shirt and a silver tie. His sandy blonde hair was messily styled, giving him the teen heartthrob look.

"You ready?" Ryan asked.

"You bet."

"You look good," he said after a few seconds of silence.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Oh, I know," Ryan smirked.

"I really want to find an off button for your ego," I sighed.

"I'm fairly sure that there are more buttons that you'd like to find," Ryan winked.

"You're disgusting!"

"You know you like it," Ryan whispered seductively.

"In your dreams."

"How'd you know?"

"Ewwww. That is **so** too much information," I exclaimed.

"Not really. Since it was about you."

"I can't believe I have to put up with you for another year or something," I muttered under my breath. For the rest of the ride, I just stared out the window, unwilling to look at Ryan, half out of embarrassment and half out of dignity.

* * *

"You ready," Ryan asked. It was now that I realised we were in front of the McHenry's mansion. A wash of nerves spread through me and I couldn't help but wonder if Macey would be there or if Bex and Liz would be there.

"Hey, you okay?" Ryan's deep voice brought me out of my daze.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I added on a smile to make it seem as though I was calm, composed and confident.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" Ryan proceeded to exit the stretch limo and after he got out, he graciously held open the door and offered a hand to help me out.

Me, being the grateful girlfriend, took his arm and together we headed to the ball.

Once at the front door, we were met with heavily armed body guards.

"Names," asked the short one who I am now going to call Grouchy.

"Tessa Daley and Dylan Jones. We're together." And to sell my statement, Ryan wrapped his muscled arms around my slim waist.

Grouchy stepped aside to let us through.

Together we entered through the grand doorway and were met with elegant decorations; I vaguely noticed his toned arm was still wrapped around my waist but I didn't move it. It was surprisingly comfortable.

"It's time to give everyone a good ol' show," Rya- err Dylan, leaned into my ear and whispered huskily.

"You bet," I smirked at him.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Senator McHenry asked awkwardly.

We pulled away slowly trying to sell the whole couple thing.

"Of course not sir," Dylan replied graciously.

"I am personally thanking everyone for coming along to this ball. I really appreciate all of the support I've received from everyone," the Senator said thankfully.

"And its so refreshing to see younger couples instead of just old ones," Mrs McHenry had joined her husband and was laughing lightly.

"It is a pleasure to be here," I answered graciously as I looked at Dylan.

"Do you remember when we were young and in love, William?" Mrs McHenry stared up into her husband's eyes with a sparkle in her own.

The Senator smiled at his wife and asked us, "How long have you two been together?"

"Oh gosh William! Don't be rude!" Mrs McHenry chastised.

Dylan laughed and said, "Tess and I have been going out for a year now."

"Now that's commitment," Mrs McHenry looked at us with approval, "If only our own daughter could find someone and settle down."

"Yes, although it's got to be a good man, just like yourself Dylan," The Senator said.

"Is this Macey McHenry, we're discussing?" Dylan asked with curiosity.

"Indeed it is. I'm fairly sure you'll find her with some random boy somewhere in this house," Mrs McHenry talked about her daughter as if she was trash.

"Anyways, enough about our daughter. We'll leave you to enjoy the party," The Senator and his wife smiled and left us.

"Well that was…"

"Interesting," Dylan finished. For some reason this made me laugh and soon we were in a semi-laughing fit. So much had happened and we hadn't even made it to the ball room.

"Shall we m'lady?" Dylan asked with a fake British accent.

"We shall," I answered back giddily. And together we made our way to the ball room.

Just as we entered, still giggling and chuckling, a waltz song started to play.

Dylan bent down so that his lips were a centimetre away from mine.

"May I have this dance?" He whispered seductively. I was unable to form any words so I just nodded.

He grabbed my hand lightly but surely and took me to the dance floor. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder whilst he wrapped one strong arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. He grasped my right hand and intertwined our fingers. And then, we started to dance.

He twirled me around the dance floor as if I was a princess and him, my prince charming. The way he gazed into my eyes made me forget about the fact that we were on a mission; it made me feel like it was just him and me.

"I never would have pegged you as the type who could dance," I whispered.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as the girly girl type who wore dresses and heels and danced," Dylan retorted.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises," I gave a mischievous smile.

"I don't doubt that for a second," Ryan answered.

We continued to dance for a few more seconds until there was an interval in the song and we had to change partners.

"I bid thee goodbye," and with that Ryan twirled me to my next partner.

My next partner was _very_ handsome and vaguely familiar. He had rosy pink lips, a strong jaw, and high cheekbones- overall a very handsome face. His hair was a sandy blonde colour, much like Dylan's and he stood tall and mysterious at 6'3". But none of that was familiar. It was his eyes. They were startlingly green, like emerald gems. Like Zach's.

_Cut it out Cam! This guy is _not_ Zach; he looks 21 and Zach's only 18!_

"Hello, I'm Jack. And who may you be?" He had a rich voice that lulled you in, it reminded me of silk.

"Hi, I'm Tessa," I smiled up at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tessa," as Jack said this, he wrapped his arms around me and for some bizarre reason, I instantly relaxed against him. Odd, seeing as I barely know him.

"Likewise Jack." We didn't talk much after that, we just danced. I took the opportunity to survey my surroundings for cameras, exits, guards etcetera.

As the song came to a near close, Jack leant down and whispered into my ear, "Goodbye Gallagher Girl."

He twirled me back to Dylan.

* * *

**A/N: How did you guys like it? Was it awful? I still haven't sorted out a Beta thing yet so I apologise for any mistakes.**

**I'd also love some ideas as to how to incorporate Bex, Macey and Liz (I've got some ideas for Macey but NONE for the other two). I'd love some suggestions! **

**Drop me a review? Thanks :D**

**Also, don't expect any updates soon because of exams (blame my school not me) & sports clubs so sorry about that.**

**Adios my lovelies xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: You officially have the right to want me dead! OMG, I don't even know how long I haven't updated for! :'( I am SUPER SORRY!**

**This update was a little (okay, a LOT) longer due to "revision", exams, sport and whatnot and the fact that I made myself sit down and write an actual plot for this story- and WOAH, there are so many twists and turns, I seriously hope that you guys don't get whiplash! ;)**

**And thank you SOOO MUCH for the reviews and follows and favourites for the last chapter! They meant the world and kept me motivated :D I've even started writing a new story for the Gallagher Girls fandom but I'll let you know more about it closer to the time :)**

**And thank you to my awesome Beta: Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover! :D**

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

_Previously on The Real Me:_

"Hello, I'm Jack. And who may you be?" He had a rich voice that lulled you in, it reminded me of silk.

"Hi, I'm Tessa," I smiled up at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tessa," as Jack said this, he wrapped his arms around me and for some bizarre reason, I instantly relaxed against him. Odd, seeing as I barely know him.

"Likewise Jack." We didn't talk much after that, we just danced. I took the opportunity to survey my surroundings for cameras, exits, guards etcetera.

As the song came to a near close, Jack leant down and whispered into my ear, "Goodbye Gallagher Girl."

He twirled me back to Dylan.

* * *

Chapter 13 

My head swivelled frantically, my widened eyes searching for my target, my predator.

_Goodbye Gallagher Girl._

Those words echoed around my head on repeat as those bright green eyes stared back at me mockingly in my mind. His words had shocked me more than I'd like to admit; it was like I was thrown off my route and totally clueless as to where I was going. I didn't like the feeling. I didn't even know how he saw right through me; I didn't think I'd made any fatal mistakes that sold my cover. Or did I? How on earth did he know it was me?

"Hey? Woah. What's up? You look as if you're lost at someone's funeral," Dylan's hazel eyes were mixed with concern and worry.

"Huh...Errr...Erm...Yeah. I think I'm, uh, just a bit, err, overwhelmed. I'm going to get a drink. See you in a second," I stuttered and fled away from him, keeping my eyes open for _him_.

But he was nowhere. He vanished. Just like that.

In my emotional turmoil of confusion and fear, I'd reached the bar and decided to order a simple diet coke.

As I sipped my drink, I got tapped on the shoulder. I quickly turned around expecting it to be _him_, but instead coming face to face with Bex, Liz and Macey. I honestly didn't know which scenario was worse.

"Can I just say that your dress is gorgeous," Macey said whilst pointing at my dress.

I was speechlessly surprised but I recovered quickly and replied with: "Oh thank you, that's very sweet. I've got to admit that I'm more than slightly jealous of your dress."

Macey wore a strapless red dress, which was tight around her waist and then the silky fabric flowed effortlessly to the floor. The dress had a slit up the thigh, showcasing one long, tanned leg. Some black silk was wound together with the red around the chest and waist, adding a very beautiful and elegant effect but managing to make the dress look urban and very "in" this season. The dress was mostly simple, but had the perfect mix of sophistication and rebellion that only Macey could pull off. She teamed the daring dress with shiny black 6" stilettos with a red sole, once again making her look rebellious and probably enticing for any boy or man, who managed to get a glimpse. That was most likely, Macey's aim.

Her makeup, much like her dress, was simply dramatic. Her smokey eye makeup made her normally icy eyes bigger and more alluring. Her mascara was layered on thickly but still professionally making her lashes and eyes seem bigger than normal; the perfect flick of the liquid eye liner gave the impression that she knew what she was doing, which she obviously did. Her model like, high cheekbones were even further accentuated with bronzer, seemingly changing the bone structure of her face. Her ebony hair fell pin-straight down to her waist, making her look very sleek. But what stood out most, were her lips; the perfect pout was highlighted with a heavy shade of bright red lipstick, which shone proudly like a warning signal for all the men.

Any boy that looked her way would be under her spell in a matter of seconds.

"By the way, I'm Macey, this is Bex and Liz," Macey in turn pointed to each of the girls.

_I know._

But they don't know that so I beamed at them and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you guys."

"So what brings you to the bar?" Bex asked as she ordered a drink; a sprite.

She wore a golden, one sleeved dress that landed gracefully on the floor. The gorgeous dress was skin tight around the chest and from the waist to the floor, it was beautifully loose-fitting; whenever she moved, her dress would ripple like a sea of liquid gold. The dress was fairly simple but the stunning hand embroidery around the neckline, chest, waist and sleeve made it seem far more complicated and much more elegant. She teamed the dress up with black 5" stilettos and a simple _Gucci_, black clutch.

To match her dress, her make-up was much like Macey's- dramatic. She had smokey golden eye shadow, a thick layer of mascara and the liquid eye-liner had been applied in a very Egyptian style; overall making her eyes look bigger and bolder. Her cheeks had some faint bronzer on them to make her already perfectly structured cheekbones stand out a little bit more. A swipe of red lipstick finished off the look. To compliment her outfit and make-up, her hair was up in a complicated plaited bun. She, truly, looked like an Egyptian goddess.

"I'm new to the scene and it was all a bit overwhelming," I replied to her question.

"Sorry, but what's your name?" Liz asked shyly.

"Oh yeah! I'm Tessa but call me Tess," I really didn't want them knowing my name but there's nothing I can do now.

"That's a pretty name," said Liz sweetly. I smiled in return and took a drink from my coke.

"And that's a very pretty dress," my reply caused a bright smile to emerge on Liz's face.

Liz was dressed in a pale pink, sleeveless skater dress that ended an inch above her knees. Her dress was also very simple but once again, the pink embroidery added a very elegant touch to it. Whenever she made the slightest movement, her dress would swoosh like the calm wind. She teamed the outfit with 4" nude stilettos and a nude coloured _Chanel_ clutch. Most people would think that by wearing such a simple and pastel coloured dress, surrounded by more vibrant dresses, Liz would fade into the background, but let me assure you that didn't happen. Liz's use of light shades made her stand out against the bolder and darker shades. By no means, had Liz faded into the background.

In fact, her beautifully applied make-up still drew attention to her. She had smoothly blended in pale foundation onto her face and had some pink blusher, which added a healthy, rosy flush to her cheeks. On her eyes were pale pink, almost silvery eye shadow that seemed to glimmer in the chandelier light and a small flick of eyeliner made her eyes seem even more beautiful. There was a thin coat of brown mascara, which only made her long blonde lashes darker and bolder. On her lips was a thin layer of pink lip-gloss. To finish off the very chic look, Liz had her golden locks tumbling down in soft ringlets.

Liz was the pixie, the fairy, of the group and she _definitely_ would not go unnoticed. And true to her look, Liz's demeanour was that of a fairy's; calm, collected and very friendly, although sometimes in her own world. For example, after our quick exchange of compliments Liz was busy engaging in a conversation with Bex, yet I could see her looking around at the beautiful decorations of the ball, seemingly in her own world.

Having said that, I was very thankful of this as it meant both, Bex and Liz were oblivious to my real identity but Macey watched me, analysed me, through narrowed slits. So to avoid any more awkwardness (and possibly blowing this mission to smithereens), I quickly left them saying that I had to meet my boyfriend, which was very true.

However, I took a slight detour to the second floor balcony which I had noticed earlier whilst I was dancing with Goode. But Macey, Bex and Liz didn't need to know that.

But knowing Macey, she would be suspicious of my sudden departure therefore I used every counter surveillance technique known to man kind on my way to the balcony.

Out on the balcony, the beautiful City Of Los Angles shone back at me. The sunset was slowly making its way down, allowing the silky, black darkness of the night to envelope the city. And still, the city was not defied; noise was bursting all around, whether it was club music or the raging horns of the drivers rushing on their way home or even the chit chattering of young adults, looking for a good night.

Below the balcony, cars zoomed by whilst kids, teenagers and young adults lined the sidewalks, hoping to get into the most exclusive of clubs. Some joggers were running the lengths and laps of the park, surpassing dog owners who could be seen walking their dogs at a gradual and comfortable pace. The city's lights twinkled like stars against the velvet ink of the night; it was a truly beautiful view.

And above it all, I stood with my heart hammering at a _very_ exclusive party, anyone would give an arm to be at, wishing to be down below and melt away into the pandemonium.

"I don't see your boyfriend anywhere."

I whipped around, heart hammering (_again_), to see Macey (_again_).

"He's probably just caught up in something," I dismissed the matter.

Macey took a few elegant steps to join me at the balcony and after a few seconds of blissful silence, she said: "Sometimes, the chaos of this city is so much more appealing than all of the glitz and glamour."

"Yeah, I guess," I replied flippantly.

"Sometimes, I just want to quit being a _peacock_ and be a _chameleon_ and melt into the mess of this world. Metaphorically speaking, of course."

My eyes widened at the use of our codenames.

_Does she know?_

I slowly turned around to be met with Macey's knowing eyes.

"Metaphorically," I whispered. Macey rolled her eyes.

"I know it's you," Macey was also talking in hushed tones.

"How?" I was curious.

"The way you just melted into the crowd after, may I say, quite rudely leaving us."

"How did you find me here?"

"Oh I wasn't supposed to. I just needed a break too, I guess we think alike," Macey winked.

I pulled Macey into a tight hug.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you're okay," I murmured.

"I'm glad that _you're_ okay! You practically disappeared off the face of the Earth!"

"Well, that's what we chameleons do," it was my turn to wink.

"Don't we know it," Macey let out a chuckle, "So what brings you to these neck of the woods…scratch that, mansions."

"Only you, Mace. And I'm on a mission." Macey's eyes widened and she motioned for me to continue explaining.

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you," I replied. Macey put her hand on her hips and demanded answers through her eyes; it was the bitch pose.

"You know you would make a good interrogator," I said trying to stall; Macey started to tap her foot.

"Fine! I've got to get intelligence on some dude," I relented.

"Ohmigod! I'm so happy for you!" Macey whisper-squealed.

"And I've got to be a celebrity girlfriend of this Blackthorne celebrity boy." As soon as I finished saying that, Macey practically burst my ear drums and yet she was still whisper-squealing. How on earth does that work?!

"No way! This is great! Is he a gentleman or a bad boy? Is he sweet or rude (but in a hot way)? Ohmigod! Is he hot?! Wait. What about Zach?" Macey pelted questions at me; it was now that I wished that they had made Macey Kevlar- "Protection against Macey Madness".

_I should probably get Liz on that._

"Definitely not a gentleman or sweet and a bit hot-"

"Talking about me pumpkin?"

_Oh for God's sake!_

"No," I stated.

"Yes," Macey said at the same time.

Dylan just smirked. Then he got down on one knee, grabbed Macey's hand, kissed it and said: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Macey McHenry."

"I thought you said he wasn't a gentleman?" Macey accused.

"Yeah well, looks can be deceiving," I muttered.

"What looks?" Dylan asked as he took a step forward.

"Your looks," I replied as I took a step back and my back hit the railing.

"Which are?" Ryan prompted as he took another step forward.

"Deceiving."

"Not the answer I was looking for." Another step forward.

"What answer _were_ you looking for?" I asked confidently.

"Gentlemanly, handsome, sweet, prince charming, capable of many things." Another step forward.

"Like what?" He was standing right in front of me.

"Like this."

And he smashed his lips onto my own.

It was so unlike all of our previous kisses; they were soft, soothing and sweet. This kiss was all passion, hunger and power. And Dylan started with all of the power, but I was unwilling to let him dominate any further. I blocked everything from my mind, my inner clock lapsed for God knows how long, and I just kissed him back with everything I had. Which was a lot of fury for showing me up like that and even I had to admit, lots of passion and hunger. In response Dylan kissed me back even harder and his hand moved from around my face to one on my waist, crushing my body to his, and another on my lower back. Meanwhile, my hands tangled themselves in his smooth, sun kissed locks. I grabbed them and pulled them towards me, eliminating any slither of space between us.

There was a forced cough.

Like an elastic band, we snapped apart. Dylan looked at me and smirked; my face heated up.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

"Cammie! What about Zach?!" Macey practically yelled at me.

"Who's Zach?" Dylan asked.

"Shit," I said again, "Just some guy."

"Her boyfriend!" Macey exclaimed at the same time I answered Dylan.

"_I'm_ Tessa's boyfriend," Dylan protested.

"What?! NO! Wait…yes…probably?" Macey seemed confused as hell. Dylan and Macey looked to me for guidance.

"_Dylan's _my boyfriend. Zach's just an ex-boyfrie-"

"Since when?! He's your boyfriend!" Macey exclaimed.

"Who is this Zeke guy?!" Dylan shouted.

"It's Zach," I corrected.

"Whatever. I don't care. Just who the hell is he?!"

"Her BOYFRIEND! DUMBASS!" Macey shouted.

"Shit." Can you guess who that was?

"NO! _I'm _her boyfriend! Tell her, Tess," Dylan said stubbornly.

"Your no-" Macey started.

"MACEY! Dylan is my boyfriend. Zach is my ex. End of discussion," I said tight lipped, teeth together and fists clenched.

Macey immediately saw the warning signs of my anger and decided to let the matter drop for now. Although her crossed arms, annoyed pout and angry huff said that she wasn't pleased.

"You know what? I think we should all go back to our place where we can 'catch-up' with each other," I suggested.

In response Macey snapped out her iPhone and shouted "DRIVER! NOW!" and stomped away.

"Diva," Dylan muttered and intertwined his hand with mine and started leading me out of the ball.

On the way out I saw Macey giving Bex and Liz an excuse as to why she was leaving, probably mentally preparing for their questions later.

All the while, Dylan was still dragging me through the throng of people, when I felt a tingle on my hand. I glanced at it and saw nothing so I decided to let it slide. I was honestly too tired to bother with anything else.

It was my first 'debut' into the celebrity world and I had already met the Winters, bumped into my friends, slipped up my cover, got into an argument and let's not forget the great appearance of Mr Zachary Goode. All in the space of a few hours.

I decided that I couldn't deal with any more stress tonight, so I blocked it all from my mind; sighing, I let Dylan pull me into the limo.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Goode? Bad? God awful?**

**Once again, I am sincerely sorry that I took eons to update this and I grant you guys the opportunity to lash out at me in the reviews! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: OH. MY. CAFUFFLE. 119 REVIEWS. HOLY SHIZZZZZ!**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE _BEST_! I _LITERALLY_ CANNOT EMPHASISE YOUR AWESOMENESS!**

**Those reviews were...just...WOW! I am quite speechless at the response this story has had and it's all down to you lot! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And to think that I was just going to leave this as a one-shot? Unbelievable. **

**I tried to get this to you ASAP although it still took quite a long time to update so I'm sorry about that. Hopefully the chapter will make up for it (but it's not my best so I'm sorry)! :P**

**Once, again thank you to all those who read, reviewed, favourite-d and followed! :D**

* * *

Chapter 14- C. POV

"What do you mean Zach tried to kidnap us?!" Macey screamed.

"I mean exactly that," I replied calmly.

"Yeah Mace, I thought that we'd already been over this," Ryan said.

"Don't you use that tone with me!" Macey scolded Ryan.

This is basically how are conversation has been like since we got back to our mansion. Macey, for some bizarre reason, refused to believe that Zach would ever want to harm me because we are "soul mates" (her words not mine).

"But...but you guys are fa-" Macey started.

"Fated lovers, star crossed lovers, meant to be, soul mates, they're supposed to have a happy ever after...yada yada yada," Ryan drawled in a fake girly voice.

"You're not involved in this!" Macey screamed.

"Well, actually I am because I'm her boyfriend and plus I know Goode," Ryan said lazily.

"A. You're _Tessa's_ boyfriend, not Cammie's. B. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS BEFORE?!" Macey yelled, yet again.

"A. Because you were too busy screaming about Cammie and Zach being soul mates. B. QUIT SCREAMING! WE ARE RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!"

"IT'S A FREE WORLD! I CAN SCREAM ALL I WANT!"

_Oh dear._

"Guy-" I started.

"WELL I'M TELLING YOU TO PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Ryan was now standing up and screaming.

"Guys-" Me again.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Macey screeched.

"Guys-" Can you guess who that was?

"A HELL OF A LOT MORE IMP-"

"OII! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Both of them jumped at the sound of my voice. It was like they forgot I was even there! Erm, can I say rude or what?

"Look Mace, it's _true_! It was Zach who tried to kidnap us and it was Zach at the ball," I said with an exasperated tone.

"How do you know he was at the ball?" Ryan asked.

"Because I was dancing with him," I replied.

"Are you _sure_ it was him?" Macey asked.

"Well, who else calls me Gallagher Girl?!" I said throwing my hands up in frustration.

Macey just looked annoyed now.

"I am going to kill him!" She screamed.

"You've got to find him first," I muttered under my breath.

"Well, his codename is Shadow for a reason," Ryan said.

"He's _The_ Shadow?! That's like one of the best agents in our generation!" I glared at Macey.

"But The Chameleon is obviously better."

"Good save," I said to Macey.

"What else do you know about him Ryan," I asked with a sigh.

"Other than him being a cocky, arrogant bastard?" Ryan asked back.

I sighed again although this time with frustration.

"He can throw a good punch and he's got a couple good kicks too."

"Oh for God's sake! Can you tell me something that I already _don't_ know about him?" I said with a quiet fury.

"Someone's angry," Macey murmured.

"Yeah. 'Coz you're here," Ryan murmured back.

"Erm, EXCUSE ME?! And who the HELL do you think you are?!"

"Someone a hell of a lot nicer than you," Ryan smirked back at Macey; this just seemed to aggravate her even more.

"Well EXCUSE me! I'm so-"

"Yes, I will excuse you. Now off you go," Ryan made a shooing motion to Macey.

_Oh he was _so_ going to get it_.

"RIGHT THAT'S IT! YOU ARE DEAD MEA-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?! All I've heard the past hour is yelling!" Natalie screamed.

I raised my hands in surrender as if to say it wasn't me, and it actually wasn't.

It was at this point that Natalie realised Macey McHenry was in the room and was the main source of all of the screaming.

Natalie levelled a set of scolding eyes on her and said, "Miss McHenry, I would appreciate it if you could keep your volume at a more civil level please." You could tell that Natalie was trying her hardest to be polite.

"Nat, she knows. She's a spy too," Ryan said casually. As if we hadn't potentially blown our covers.

Natalie just crossed her arms.

"If you don't mind me butting in, whoever the hell you are, I could come in handy seeing as I'm very well known around Hollywood and I've got high up connections. You'd be smart to put me on board," Macey had a winning case.

I was slightly shocked that Macey wanted a part of this mission that much.

"You're right. You would be a good asset. Fine, you are unofficially on board."

"Unofficially?" I asked.

"So she hasn't got to do a load of paperwork." Natalie answered simply.

"'Coz that's fair," Ryan muttered bitterly.

"I have one more condition."

Natalie just raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"I want Bex and Liz to join the team," Macey demanded.

"You know what? Fine. Just shut the hell up. I've got to make important calls. You two," she pointed at me and Ryan, "debrief them."

Natalie strode out of the room.

"I didn't know that you were so interested to be in this mission?" I asked Macey suspiciously.

"Oh I don't care about the mission. I just need to get to the bottom of this whole Zach thing."

I should have known better.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to call Bex and Liz," with that Macey left the room, dialling their numbers on her phone.

"Please, _please_ tell me that Bex and Liz are nothing like her," Ryan pleaded.

I laughed lightly.

"Liz is very sweet and basically an angel. Bex is...something. She's got a good heart but a bad temper. So try not to aggravate her. And under no circumstances, _whatsoever_, should you call her Rebecca, unless you're looking for a one way ticket to the hospital."

"Fun."

"Hey, why don't you just get an early night. I'll fill them in; they are my girls after all." I smiled at Ryan.

"You sure? I bet they're a handful and you look exhausted," Ryan asked with a smile dancing on his lips.

"Yep! I'll be fine. Go on ahead," I answered back.

"'Kay goodnight Cam," Ryan walked over to me and gave me a peck on the lips. It was short and innocent but it still left my heart thumping and I wanted more.

Ryan then walked out of the room with a smirk on his face.

_The smug idiot!_

"Okay! Bex and Liz are on there way here," Macey walked into the room a couple of minutes later.

"Where'd Ryan go?" Macey looked confused.

"Up your bum."

"Real mature," Macey said although she couldn't help but giggle a little (and yes the icy monster _does_ have feelings, gosh people).

"Aww. Macey likes Ryan," I said after a couple of minutes.

"Shut up," Macey's cheeks had a slight red tint to them that wasn't from her make-up.

"OMG! You do! Spill it!" I was practically bouncing on my seat from excitement.

"Oh for heaven's sake!"

"You must like him! You're flustered AND you haven't denied it yet!"

"Who denied what?" Bex asked from the doorway.

"BEX! LIZ!" I screamed and ran to hug her and Liz.

"Cammie?! Bloody hell! I should have known it was you!"

"Hey Cammie! We were so worried about you," Liz said.

"I missed you guys so much!" I answered, "Oh and Macey's in _lurve_!" I sang.

"Say what now?" Bex asked in disbelief.

"Bu-but, that's absurd! She's Macey! There's a 21 percent chance that Macey could be in love," Liz complained; her brain already whirring with all of the calculations.

"Are we talking about the same Macey?" Bex asked for clarification.

"The one and only Miss Macey McHenry," I replied.

"Woah." Bex was completely shocked.

"Woah indeed," I agreed.

"Guys I'm right here you know!"

"Oh we know," Bex and I said in unison, which caused an eruption of giggles to surface.

Macey rolled her eyes.

"Can we discuss the mission please?" Macey requested. Bex and I tried to control our laughter but to no avail.

"Liz?" Macey pleaded.

"Guys?" Liz asked.

"Okay, okay," I said, "So what do you guys know?"

"Everything. I explained it to them on the phone."

"What about Zach?" I asked.

"I am going to rip is head off and shove it up his arse," the fact that Bex managed to say this in a calm and rational tone told me two things: 1) They knew about Zach. 2) Bex was absolutely dead set on torturing Zach. If I didn't hate him so much. I'd feel sorry for him.

But I hate him. And I don't feel sorry for him. At all.

"Where are we staying?" Liz asked always the rational one, "Oh and Cam, don't worry I've got a super poisonous toxic liquid that needs testing."

Ok, I take the whole rational thing back.

"There's three spare bedrooms near my room," I decided to ignore their threatening comments.

"I'll show you the way and then, I'm gonna hit the sack. I'm exhausted."

"Been there," Macey said flippantly.

"No one cares," I said teasingly. Macey fake glared in return.

After a few minutes of admiring and walking around the mansion, we finally arrived at the rooms.

"Well, here we are. You guys take your pick. I'll see ya tomorrow, 'kay?" I gave them each a hug and then retreated to my bedroom.

The bedroom happened to be an exact replica of the bedroom which I had occupied in the mansion in Virginia. It had all the details, from the purple and white walls, glistening white furniture and even the same smooth fluffy carpet, which felt like clouds when you walked on them. The only difference was that the balcony displayed a beach and sea, instead of fields and trees.

After admiring the beach, I started to take my dress off. As I was pulling the sleeve off, I felt a slight prick on my right wrist, much similar to the feeling I felt at the ball.

This time, instead of ignoring it, I decided to take a closer look at it. What I found shocked the wits out of me.

It was a small card! What I had felt earlier at the ball was a brush pass. But who could it be from? And more importantly, how had I missed it?

I took the card fully out of my dress and read it. The card said:

"_Nice to see that you're defending me Gallagher Girl. I'm glad to know that I'm still your Prince Charming. But a little birdie told me, you've been hacking my files. So I suggest we meet. Solve this riddle and you'll be a step closer to your answers…I promise not to bite. Much. ~Z"_

As my eyes followed each word, slowly a part of my heart would break and be filled with pain and by the end of the note, my veins were pumping fury. However, it was curiosity which led me to turn the note and read the other side:

"_Heroes tend to come and go,  
But here they are framed in gold.  
Showcasing a friend and a foe;  
Allowing History's story to unfold._

_Meet me where we have Common Ground,_  
_But a Mountain shall still stand between us._  
_Of course in disguise, I will be found;_  
_I think it's time we start to trust."_

I was down right furious! Why was he allowed to call the shots? He knew that I would never be able to resist a challenge and therefore I would fall straight back into his palms for him to control me. That was not fair! How dare he think that he could lie to me about our whole relationship, try to kidnap me and then try to control me?!

I quickly stormed out of my room and ran to Macey's where I gave three, short raps on the door.

"What is wrong with you?! I was sleeping!" Macey shouted although her yelling quietened down when she saw that I was visibly shaking with fury.

"What happened?" Macey forgot all about her sleep and concern laced her voice.

In response to her question, I thrust the little note card to her.

"Zach's what happened," I said venomously.

Macey's eyes frantically flew over the note, trying to digest every word and the possible meaning behind it. Once she'd finished, she gave me an intense look and I saw that her eyes were filled with anger and concern.

Macey called Bex and Liz into the room and let them read the note.

"How bloody dare he?!" Bex screamed furiously.

"That son of a bi-" Macey began.

"I can't believe it! We all thought he was _good_," Liz interrupted.

"Yeah well, apparently not. He's bad yet he still shows me up and makes me feel stupid," I muttered maliciously.

"Well, you know what we've got to do now?" Bex asked with determination in her face.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going to solve this darn riddle," Liz said scarily.

"Girls, I think tonight calls for a bit of hacking."

An ominous feeling settled over the four of us at Macey's words. We didn't know what we would find but one thing was for sure.

We couldn't let Zach win.

* * *

**A/N: sorry that wasn't the best chapter and it only goes downhill from here. Basically, I haven't gotten the next chapter written because I just haven't had the time to write recently and this weekend I've got my assessed DofE expedition so I am not going to be able to write it for some time. So expect about 2-3 weeks delay. At the worst, 4 weeks (hopefully). I am really sorry about that. **

**Also, I'm still trying to envision the ending and I was wondering how you guys would feel about Cammie ending up single? I wasn't too sure so I just wanted to ask you guys for your opinions. **

**Thanks for reading [and reviewing]! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the late and short chapter. Not Beta-ed due to the fact that I wanted to get it up ASAP**

* * *

Chapter 15- C. POV

Fingers flying across keyboards, soft sounds of frustration and thuds of a punching bag were the only thing I had heard the past 4 hours.

It was already 11 by the time all of the girls had been informed about the Zach issue and we had been working constantly into the early hours of the morning.

We had even found a secret passageway, which led to a cosy little room in Macey's room. We didn't want anyone to know of our private mission so we decided to turn that conveniently placed hide-out into our mission room. We managed to transport a punching bag, punching mats, Liz's computer system, a clear whiteboard with a map of America, a desk and some chairs and beanbags. We even installed a mini fridge full of snacks, which we had practically already devoured.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna pop into the kitchen to get us some more food," I said tiredly. I'd been staring at my laptop the whole time and I was still not enlightened in the slightest. I was beyond frustrated and I definitely needed a break.

"Yeah. 'Kay," Macey said with a dismissive gesture. All the other girls were also tired; they had developed dark circles under their eyes and were constantly yawning and yet they kept working diligently. Seemingly too absorbed with the task to bother with normal daily actions needed for survival. Like peeing for instance.

I quickly left our secret passage and Macey's room to be met with a startlingly bright ray of sunshine.

_It's morning already_?!

I quickly made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a load of snacks. As I was making my not-so-discrete exit out of the grand kitchen, I heard a distinctly familiar cough which was soon followed by a low chuckle.

"Someone's hungry," Ryan said wryly.

"Oh, shut it."

"Hey...erm...Can I, like, talk to you? Errr...yeah," Ryan seemed quite cute when he was nervous.

"Aren't you already?" I asked cheekily.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Seriously."

"Okay. Shoot," I said whilst putting all of the snacks onto the table.

"I don't really know how to say this so I'm going to just say it."

"Erm...sure? But you seem awfully nervou-" I was interrupted by Ryan's sudden question.

"Will you go out with me?"

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. So add all the mental fatigue with the sudden shock, you can understand why I gave a delayed response. Can't you?

"You don't want to go out with me, do you? You know what, that's fine. Its your choice. I don't want to pressurise you into anything. Jesus, what was I thinking," at this point Ryan messily runs his hands through his hair, " I was so stupid! Look, just forget-"

I stopped his nervous babble with a kiss. It wasn't anything amazing, just a slow and smooth kiss. I slowly pulled away.

"Of course I'll go out with you."

In response, Ryan wraps his strong arms around my waist, lifts me up so my feet dangle above the ground and then he spins me around.

"I told you, you would never be able to resist THIS," Ryan smirked.

"Hey, hey, hey. Watch what you say, I can change my decision just like that." To demonstrate I snapped my fingers.

Quickly Ryan put me down and straightened up.

"Yes ma'am!" He shouts whilst saluting, which results in laughter from the both of us.

"Anyways, I'll catch up with you later. I gotta go babe," Ryan leans down and gives me another peck on the lips.

"Bye!" I waved and then I realised what he had said so I yelled, "Don't call me babe ever again!"

"Sure thang, pumpkin!" He winked as he left the room.

"Boys," I muttered under my breath.

I quickly grabbed my stash of food and took it to our secret hide-out.

"FOOD!" Bex yelled and charged towards me.

"WOAH. WOAH. WOAH. Chill," I said in a shocked voice.

"Yeah well food's what keeps me going. I'm a growing girl after all," Bex said defensively.

"Well, if you were so damned hungry, you should have gotten your own food," I scolded.

"Oh my deepest apologies for trying to get my offence skills up to scratch," Bex muttered angrily.

We had a stare off, trying to see who would break first; turns out we both broke at the same time as you stare off resulted in tears of laughter.

"Immature," Macey muttered whilst Liz tried- and failed- to hide a smile.

I quickly handed Bex her food, grabbed a toasty for myself and put the rest into the mini fridge.

"Any progress guys?" I asked whilst I munched on my delicious cheese and mushroom toasty.

"it's infuriating! Why does Zachary have such a difficult profile to hack, which contains nil information!? It just doesn't make sense. Why would there be such high level of security over _nothing_. His profile has about as much information in it as…as…a cat's!"

We all gave her uncertain and worried looks.

"Hey, Liz, maybe you should take a break..?" Bex suggested.

"Nonsense! Zachary Goode will _not_ defeat me!" With her war cry, Liz's fingers started to fly faster over the keyboards, at a blinding pace.

"Ohkaayy. Macey, how's that weird puzzle message thing going?"

"Well, it's obviously in LA. He wouldn't give you a cryptic message that leads around the world on wild goose chase," Macey answered.

"You sure about that? It's seems like his style," Bex said.

"That's what he wants you to _think_. He tries to make shit more complicated than it actually is. So that you guys think he _is_ complicated. When actually, he likes to keep you puzzling. So what he does is make you think that this is some massive thing on a massive scale. But in reality, it's just something that's really simple. That way he keeps you guys guessing and himself a few steps, or leaps, ahead of the game." Macey smiled proudly at her explanation, which just had me and Bex baffled.

"English please?" Bex asked and I nodded in support.

As a result Macey just looked at us as though we were dumb.

"Everything is a lot simpler than it looks," Macey stated in a bored tone.

"You sure? That stupid poem thing has something going on about a mountain? Where the hell is there a mountain in LA?" Bex interrogated.

"I haven't gotten to that part yet! I'm just looking at the geography and trying to narrow it down on the map," Macey said defensively.

"Yeah, well geography wise, there's a mountain," Bex stated unimpressed.

"Hold up. What if Macey's right?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'What if'? of course I'm right," Macey said indignantly.

"Zach would want us to overcomplicate by simplifying it. Right?"

"You've lost me," Bex said and Macey nodded.

"We're taking this whole mountain thing way to literally. What if it's got some whole other, less literal meaning? If we think he actually means a mountain, then we're simplifying it but at the same time complicating it, geographically." I explained.

"You, Cammie, are genius," Bex beamed.

"And yet, when I say something of the same thing, I just get stared at as if I'm stupid," Macey huffed.

"Well, tough stuff," I bantered.

"Okay, so we know it's in LA. What was the first line?" Bex asked.

"'_Heroes tend to come and go, but here they are framed in gold.'"_ I recited.

"Heroes? Could he be on about something to do with history?" Macey asked.

"Well, in the third and fourth line he says: '_Showcasing a friend and a foe;  
allowing History's story to unfold.'_ So it looks as though it is about history," Bex replied.

"Framed in gold…framed in gold," Liz muttered, "Could it be a History Museum? Or maybe an Art museum? Things are framed in gold there right?"

"Liz! You genius!" We exclaimed.

"Macey see if you can find any famous Art Museums in LA," I said.

"Okay…Give me a sec…Ah ha! We've got: Los Angeles County Museum of Art, Museum of Contemporary Art, The Getty Center, Hammer Museum, Craft & Fold Art Museum, Japanese American National Museum, Norton Simon Museum, Skirball Cultural Center, The Geffen Contemporary at MOCA and Moca," Macey rattled off the names smoothly.

"Now see if you can find any History Museums," Bex said.

"Natural History Research Library, Los Angeles County Museum of Art, Los Angeles Museum of the Holocaust, Fowler Museum at UCLA, Autry National Center, Japanese American National Museum, Heritage Square Museum, Wells Fargo History Museum, Los Angeles Live Steamers Railroad Museum and Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County."

"How are we going to narrow those down to just one?" Bex asked in exasperation.

"Easy. We're already down to two. Los Angeles County Museum of Art and Japanese American National Museum," Macey answered.

"How? Why those two?" I asked in confusion.

"Think about it. Both those searches gave those two museums," Liz answered.

"So how do we narrow it down to one?" Bex asked.

"We look at the next stanza," Macey stated.

Just then my phone started to beep, meaning I'd gotten a text.

_We're going job scouting! _

_~Harriett xx_

I quickly texted back a reply and told the girls.

"I'll see you guys later. Job scouting should be awesome," I drawled in a bored tone.

"You are an A-Lister. Start acting like it," Macey ordered.

"Whatever," I muttered, "let me know if you guys find anything else. And take a break guys, we've finally made a small yet significant break through. We deserve it."

I beamed at my girls and left the passageway.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this a stupidly short chapter and I am so sorry about the bad quality and late update. Therefore, I grant you guys the right to yell at me in the reviews. Thanks you :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's the next update! Not Beta-ed so sorry for any mistakes. Hope it's okay though :)**

* * *

Chapter 16 

"You sure know how to pick 'em," Harriett said whilst sipping her Starbucks. I had explained to her everything about Zach and his stupid poem; from the beginning to end. And Harriett seemed to somehow manage to find some humour within it.

"Did you know about my ex, well ex-ex?" I asked.

"Nope, what happened?" Harriett was intrigued.

"He was a civilian," I whispered wryly.

"No!" Harriett laughed joyfully.

"And you wouldn't believe it!" I said with a smile on my face.

"What?!" Harriett was practically on the edge of her seat.

"He gate-crashed a practice mission and nearly killed my Cove-Ops teacher!" I now joined Harriett's endless laughter.

"Who was your Cove-Ops teacher?" Harriett asked with interest.

"Joe Solomon."

"_The _Joe Solomon?! Wow. Your love life never fails to amuse me. Speaking of which, how's it going with Ryan?"

"We're dating," I answered timidly.

"You don't say," Harriett voice oozed sarcasm.

"No, really, we are," I leaned in closer to whisper, "As in, not just in the mission."

Harriett's mouth opened in shock and then all of a sudden she pumped a fist into the air.

"I knew it! Luck owes me twenty dollars! Boom! And that's how I role," Harriett's posture was very smug.

"You were betting on us? Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. I decided to ignore the whole 'that's how I role' thing that she had said. Sometimes, it's best to not decipher too much of Harriett's ways.

"Who wasn't?" Harriett answered with a question.

I decided to lean back and ask, "What was the bet?"

"I said you guys would get together within 1 month of the mission. Luke said at least 2 months. I was right, for once!"

"For once?"

"Luke's gay. He always wins these kinds of bets. It's _so_ not fair," Harriett complained.

"So he _is_ gay!"

"Yep. But he's an absolute doll. Or a teddy bear. He's the sweetest thing ever and just the most amazing friend," Harriett gushed.

"I'm sure he is," I replied.

"Now, let's back to the topic. What are you guys going to do about the whole solve the riddle thing he gave you?" Harriett asked.

"Well, we're trying to solve it. We've narrowed it down a bit," I sipped my warm hot chocolate.

"Do you have it with you?"

"Err, yeah. It's in my bag." I quickly fished around inside, looking for the cream coloured note; once I'd found it, I passed it to Harriett.

"Is he, like, some poet or something? All of this stuff could mean 5 different things, for God's sake," Harriett muttered.

"Tell me about it! But the girls and I stayed up and discussed it. We agreed that it's probably really simple but seems complicated because he knows we'll read into it too much. We think the meeting place is at a museum," I quickly explained all of our earlier findings to Harriett.

"That sounds about right. I haven't even met the guy and I already hate his guts."

"You wouldn't be the only one. With the whole hating part, I mean," I agreed.

"Hmmm…You know how he's capitalised '_Common Ground' _and '_Mountain'_, could it mean a piece of artwork or something? Maybe, it's significant to one of the museums?" Harriett asked.

"I'll let the girls know." I quickly typed a text to them, letting them know on a possible lead.

"Hopefully we'll get something out of it."

"Does anyone else know?" Harriett questioned.

"Nope. Just the girls and you. I'd tell Natalie but she's not really around and I just don't think that we're close enough," I replied honestly.

"Yeah, she can be like that but she's awesome. And plus, she's out there looking for publicists and magazine people, trying to make you two a bit bigger."

"Do you know if she's got anywhere yet?"

"Nope. She's probably at the same point as us. Getting no's everywhere we go. But we can't give up! So let's go, go, go," Harriett instructed playfully.

She leapt out of her chair and proceeded to drag me to the Starbucks' exit.

_Job shopping. Yippee!_

* * *

Perseverance, determination and a bit of arguing finally landed us, well me, a job. I'd been recruited to play a character that Dory meets on her adventure in _Finding Dory._ I'm not the main character, that's voiced by Ellen Degeneres, but I play another important role and I'll be earning $550, 000- which is a lot better than expected once we'd set out.

Overall, it was a tiring day of job hunting and I relished that fact, when we were back in the mansion. I had immediately gone to my room and collapsed on the bed, where I was currently lying peacefully.

There was a soft knock on my door and I shouted, "Come in!"

"Hey, babe," Ryan walked in and kissed me on the lips and although I was exhausted, I gladly returned the kiss.

"How was your day?" I asked, scooting over on the bed, allowing him to perch next to me.

"Good. You're looking at the newest Calvin Klein model," Ryan stated proudly.

"I'll have to come and watch you model sometime," I giggled.

"I'll make sure of it, sweetheart," Ryan gave me another peck on the lips.

"And guess what my job is?" I ask him.

"A Victoria Secret's Angel?" he teases.

"Nice try. But no. I'm voicing some character in _Finding Dory_."

Ryan gave a boisterous laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked indignantly.

"Your…job!" Ryan was still laughing.

"Kids will love it," I stated.

"I'm sure they will," he said, finally getting some control over his laughter.

I got up and walked towards the balcony, as it displayed a beautiful view of the sun setting.

Ryan soon followed behind me; he wrapped his strong, muscled arms around my waist from behind and rested his head against the crook of my neck whilst pressing soft butterfly kisses against my shoulders and neck.

The bright, golden sun slowly made its decent towards the sea, leaving a trail of beautiful colours behind, waiting for the moon to rise and the velvet darkness to take its place. The sun's golden haze cast out a soft glow around the beach, making it feel like a very special night. The sea seemed like an even clearer shade of aqua and it shimmered and glistened with the reflection of the sky, which was a smooth blend of oranges, pinks, reds and towards the highest points in the sky were traces of violet. People on the beach were silhouetted and in the distance, I thought I saw a dolphin jump. It simply took my breath away.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked whilst leaning against Ryan's firm chest.

"It is. But I've got something even more beautiful and special in my arms," his deep voice was muffled by my hair.

I blushed in response.

"You're cute when you blush."

"And you're such a sweet talker," I murmured.

"One of my many charms," I could feel his grin against my neck.

"You know, Natalie got us an interview with some reporter chick," Ryan said.

"Did she? Oh that's great!" I answered.

"Yep. Nat wants us to work on our background on our relationship and stuff," Ryan turned me around so that my back was against the railing.

"Well, how about, Tessa met Dylan at some party a…year ago?" I asked, splaying my hand on his muscled biceps.

"Sure, that works. But who's party?"

"A mutual friend?"

"How about, your friend was throwing a party and a friend of mine was invited. I tagged along and bumped into you," Ryan suggested.

"We could ask Macey to be my friend," I said.

"How did we get to know each other?" Ryan asked.

"Say…it was a college party or something? We met at the bar and we got to talking and had stuff in common."

"And then I asked you out and here we are," Ryan finished.

"Perfect. That wasn't very hard," I was fiddling with his blonde locks and when I looked up, I was caught in those pools of sapphire eyes, that I had dearly missed. He had taken off his contact grey eyes and I enjoyed being trapped in the whirlpool in his shining blue eyes.

Ryan slowly leaned down, my eyes fluttered close and we kissed, long and slow. It was a truly magical moment, as cliché as it sounds.

"The meeting's next Friday at 5:30 in the evening. I have to go, I've got an early morning tomorrow. I'll see you later. Sweet dreams, babe," with a quick kiss, Ryan turned around and left the room.

"G'Night," I whispered back.

I walked back into my bedroom and face planted onto my bed, fully intent on sleeping after an eventful day. And I was slowly receding into the peaceful abyss of darkness.

That is, until my three friends came barging into my room.

"We've cracked it!" Liz yelled.

"Shhh," my voice was muffled against my feather-soft pillow.

"WE'VE CRACK-" Bex started to scream.

"Shut the damn door before someone hears us! And what the hell is this about you guys on crack or something?" I asked moodily.

What can I say, I was tired. And I'm grumpy when I'm tired.

"Oh, alright Miss Moody," Macey said as she walked back to close the door.

"Anyways, aren't you listening? We know the bloody answer, Cam! We figured it out!"

I could feel the excitement emanating from Bex and it was quite contagious as I leaped into a sitting position on my bed.

"Really? Where is it?" I asked, suddenly filled with energy.

"Harriett was right! He's going to meet you at the Japanese American National Museum at the Common Ground exhibition. By a painting called…_Heart Mountain_," Liz said referring to their notes.

"You guys are the best! How did you figure it out?" I asked.

"Well once Harriett suggested about one of these being a painting or something, we looked up _Common Ground_ and _Mountain_ as paintings but we didn't get any matches with either so we though it would be a dead end," Bex said.

"But just in case we checked out both of their websites, Macey checked the other museum and it didn't have anything linked to these names. On the Japanese American National Museum's website there was nothing to do with paintings," Liz explained.

"But, then Liz found an exhibitions link and there's an exhibition called Common Ground," Macey said excitedly.

"Coincidence? I think not," Bex stated.

"So we looked into the exhibition more closely and guess what?" Liz asked with enthusiasm.

"There's a painting called _Heart Mountain_. So he must be referring to how a 'Mountain will stand between you' or something. It all makes sense!" Liz squealed.

"I don't know what I would do without you!" I jumped up and pulled them tight into a hug.

"You'd be lost and lonely," Macey said with absolute no sympathy.

"Jeez, thanks Mace," I said sarcastically.

"No problem," Macey said chirpily.

"How did job shopping go?" Bex asked.

"I landed a role as the voice of some character in _Finding Dory_. Seems like it'll be an experience."

Bex laughed.

"Seriously?! You too? What's so funny about my job?" I asked disgruntled.

"You too? Who else did you talk to about your job?" Macey narrowed her eyes.

"Harriett," I lied.

"Obviously. She was there with you; it was someone else. Cammie, we know you too well to know that you're lying," Macey had a speculative look in her eyes.

"Maybe it was lover boy AKA Ryan," Bex suggested whilst wiggling her eyebrows.

I blushed in response.

"Oh My God! It was! She's blushing. When did you see him? Where did you see him? Why don't we know about this? Are you going out?" Bex fired questions at me, full pelt.

"Earlier today, he came into my room and we talked and whatnot. And yeah…," I said dismissively.

"Girl, spill the dish. Are you going out or what?" Bex interrogated impatiently.

"Okay, fine. So he came in here and we just talked about our day and whatnot. And then I got up and went to the balcony, he followed, wrapped his arms around my waist. He said I was beautiful. And then he told me about this interview thing next Friday at 5:30 and we came up with a back story to how Dylan and Tessa met. And then we kissed. We said goodbye, he left. Simple," I tried to keep it as short as I could, but I had a feeling that I failed.

"You still haven't answered my question," Bex said pointedly.

"Yes! We. Are. Going. Out. Happy?" I asked annoyed.

"Yep," Bex popped the 'p'.

"So when's your date?" Liz asked.

"Err," as I was answering, my phone beeped, signalling that I had a text, "We haven't got one yet."

"Well, you should. And when you do, you have to tell us-" Macey started.

"Shit!" I yelled. As Macey was speaking I had checked my text. Only to find it said this:

_Glad to see you've still got your wits. Meet me there next Friday 7pm. Don't be late or the deals off. ~Z_

"Cammie? What happened?"

"Deal? There was a deal? What deal?!" I was panicking.

"Cammie, who's that text from?" Liz asked gently.

"Deal! I didn't make any deal!" I yelled.

Macey grew too impatient and snatched the phone out of my hand. Soon, Bex and Liz huddled around Macey, scanning their eyes eagerly over the text.

At this point, I was pacing around my room.

"That son of a bitch!" Bex screamed.

Liz came over to my side and pulled me into a strong hug.

"How did he know we figured it out?" Macey asked with wide eyes.

"I…I don't know. Guys check for bugs," I ordered.

The four of us scattered around the room, bathroom and balcony like bugs, looking into obvious spaces and the tiny crevices. The search took a good 15 minutes but all of our scavenging, resulted with nothing.

There weren't any bugs in my room.

So how did he know?

"Guys, the meeting is next Friday. At 7pm." Liz said, my head snapped up.

"That's just an hour and a half after the interview! It's going to clash. He planned it this way. I can't miss the interview!" My stomach was filling with dread.

"Which one are you going to go to?" Liz asked.

"Both," my voice was filled with determination.

"In that case, we'll work this out. We'll make it work," Macey said comfortingly as she rose to give me a hug. Bex and Liz soon joined in.

It was scary to think that only a few minutes ago, we had been hugging with joy and now we were hugging, trying to comfort each other.

It was even scarier to think that Zach knew what we were doing.

I just didn't feel safe anymore.

_How did he know?_

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for the cliché stuff in this chapter and I'm sorry that it's not my best chapter. But stuff's starting to heat up. :O WHat are your opinions on Zach and Ryan? What will you guys be: Team Zammie? Team Rammie? or Team Single? (Not very creative. Haha)**

**Drop me a review to let me know what you guys think? **

**Thanksies my Lovelies,**

**~LoudNProud125**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Once again extremely sorry for the late update! I don't really have any excuses so sorry *smiles sheepishly***

**Oh and one more thing, HOLY FUDGESTICKLES! :OOOOOO YOU GUYS HAVE GIVEN ME MORE THAN 150 REVIEWS! AAAHHHHHHH! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! 156 REVIEWS IS BLOODY AWESOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I shall now stop killing my caps lock :D But seriously, thank you so much for all of the follows, favourites and reviews :D**

**Also, sorry for any mistakes; un-Beta-ed**

**On with the story! :P**

* * *

Chapter 17- **TIME SKIP TO NEXT FRIDAY**

"Guys, what if I don't pull this off?" I was nervous.

What we were doing was a gamble; God knows that if I don't pull this off, we'd be in some serious trouble.

"You'll be just fine. Relax, you look amazing and don't forget the fact that you are the Chameleon. You can do this!" Bex encouraged.

"Yeah, Cammie. We're right behind you," Macey said.

"Cammie, you'll do great. And remember to put in some Comms so we can monitor you just in case of trouble," Liz reminded me.

"I just hope that the interview doesn't carry on for too long," I hoped.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Hey, do you guys mind giving us a minute?" Ryan asked.

"Sure," Bex said as she and the girls left the room, although Bex made it a point to wiggle her eyebrows.

"Hey, you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Just nervous," I answered as truthfully as I could.

"You'll do great." Ryan gave me an encouraging kiss on the lips and we walked out with his hand, tightly wrapped around my waist.

* * *

The interview was to be held in the garden as it was a beautiful day. The sun was still shining and the temperature was still sizzling high, which resulted in me wearing some high-waisted black, denim shorts, a thin black tank top, a bright blue crop top, which had "SOLDIER" stencilled onto it and a pair of blue converse were on my feet. Harriett and I had opted for a more natural and summer make-up look so I only had on foundation, natural eye make-up with a slightly thicker layer of mascara, which brought out my hazel eyes and some pale pink lip gloss. To finish off the look, my hair was straightened so that it fell pin straight to my waist.

Ryan also had a very casual look, with an aqua coloured Hollister top, some khaki shorts and a pair of worn in converse. His hair was messily styled, adding a laid back aspect to the look.

The reporter, however, was very heavily styled, with _very _heavy make-up. Her eye make-up was dangerously red, her eye liner was too thick and the heavy mascara on her fake eye-lashes, practically acted like a curtain over her grey eyes. She also used too much bronzer, which seemed to change the structure of her cheeks too much and the red lipstick on her lips were just a shade too bright. However, it managed to match her intense orange summer dress, which ended a few inches below her derrière. She also wore luminous orange stilettos, showcasing her badly fake tanned legs. Her vivid red hair showed blonde roots and it was teased just a little too much, adding unnecessary volume to her hair.

Overall, her look resembled that of a carrots crossbred with a fire fighter's truck. It wasn't a very pretty sight.

"Is she for real?" I whispered to Ryan, who's only response was to cough, in order to hide his laugh.

"Well hello Tessa and Dylan. I'm Britney," she had an unpleasant, nasally voice.

She sat down on the chair opposite the swing, Dylan and I were currently occupying. On the table between us, she placed a recorder so she could tape our interview that she would be writing about.

_I wonder why she's not on HD TV?_

Harriett and Natalie were also tape recording our interview, although they did it discretely. This way, the reported could not twist any of our words and get away with it.

"Hey," Dylan and I said in unison.

"It's such a beautiful day out in LA, isn't it?" She asked.

"It really is. I just love summer," I answered.

"Me too! It's my favourite season. I just love wearing summer dresses and casual make-up, which reminds me- the both of you look great!"

_If that's casual make-up, then what's heavy make up to her?_

"You look beautiful, Britney," Dylan said smoothly. What can I say? Spies were made to lie.

"Now let's get down to business," Britney's attempt at a wink failed epically, "Tell us about you two as a couple!"

"Well, what do you want to know?" Dylan asked.

"Okay…How about: how did you guys meet?"

"Well, I was at a party with Macey and Dylan was at the same party. We somehow bumped into each other and got to talking. And here we are," I answered.

"How _boring!_ I'm_ sure_ there was more than that to it?" Britney was grilling for gossip.

"All there was to it, was that fact that I snuck into the party with a couple friends, hoping for a good night, y'know? And I was totally ready to get smashed so I headed to the bar where I met this pretty little lady," Dylan looked down adoringly at me.

"Oh, so you're like the bad boy and she's your angel?" Britney asked.

"Oh she's no angel, she was a devil in disguise," Dylan laughed.

"And he's no Saint either. The first time we met, we couldn't stop from arguing. I mean he tried to put his charms on me, but I was having none of that," I said.

"Seriously?" Britney asked.

"Yep. He was a lady's boy, alright. And we were just so different that no one really saw us staying together," I laughed.

"Except for Macey," Dylan said.

"They do say that opposites attract, right?" Britney supplied.

"Macey sure seemed to think so. She set us up on a blind date," I said.

"We were furious! We couldn't stand each other," Dylan was shaking his head.

"But to be honest at the end of that dinner, we understood each other a little bit better," I said.

"That's true. And if it weren't for Macey, we wouldn't even be together," Dylan finished.

"Your love story seems like something that belongs in Hollywood! Maybe they should make a movie out of it," Britney suggested playfully.

"We could play the leads!" Dylan supplied, causing us to laugh.

"Speaking of Hollywood, how are your careers going?"

"Well, I just recently got a role in _Finding Dory _and I'm really excited about it. I think it'll be a great experience. And Dylan is the newest Calvin Klein model," I explained.

"I'm sure the ladies will love that," another wink- correction: eye twitch- from Britney.

Dylan just laughed in response.

"Those seem like a promising start to your careers. Where do you guys want to take it afterwards?"

"Well, I would love to make it on the big screen. It's a dream of mine. Oh, and maybe even go into modelling? Or start my own line of fashion? I honestly don't know. I'm kind of buzzing with ideas at the moment," I giggled.

"And you, Dylan?" Britney asked.

"Acting seems like a good career and I'd love to give it a go but in the mean time, I'm just gonna go with the flow."

"Great aspirations! I think we should take a break and come back to this after a few minutes. Are you guys okay with that?"

"Sure," Dylan answered.

* * *

Everyone had got up from their seats and made there way to the refreshments table. However, I made a bee line towards my friends.

"Time?" I demanded.

"Eighteen hundred hours," Bex answered in military voice.

"Really?" I asked her with my eyebrows raised.

"Yep."

"So how's it going?" Liz asked.

"Surprisingly good. We kind of scrapped our earlier background, well only some of it," I answered.

"Well, you're doing great," Liz encouraged.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you've coped so well. I mean, have you seen what that woman is wearing? Jesus. It's like she's trying to be a carrot or something. Talk about a fashion _don't_," Macey muttered.

"I know right. I think I'm going blind with all that orange in my face," I complained.

"I swear you could stand her in front of the Sun, and she would blend right in," Macey tone held a lot of disdain.

"Cams, I hate to break it to ya, but I think she might just steal the Chameleon title from ya," Bex insulted.

I laughed, "She can have it! God knows she deserves it."

We all burst into a round of laughter.

"Hey is my bag all set?" I asked Liz.

"Yep. Got everything in it that you need. It's also reversible so if you need to change it, you can," Liz explained.

"Cool, thanks guys. You're the best!" I gave them each a hug.

"Don't worry, we got your back," Bex smiled.

"EVERYONE TAKE YOUR SEATS!" some random dude shouted.

"Well…that's my cue. Time?" I asked.

"Five minutes past six. Good luck," Macey and the girls gave encouraging nods.

* * *

"Okay so we just talked about your careers. Let's hear more about what you guys are like. So Dylan and Tessa, what are your major pet peeves?"

"Guys hitting on my girl," Dylan said without a second's thought.

"Girls wearing _way_ too much make-up and dressing inappropriately," I decided to take a jab at Britney just for the fun of it.

"Oh really? And why is that, Tessa?" Britney narrowed her eyes.

"Girls shouldn't feel as though they need to please guys by dressing up heavily and always showing cleavage or legs. They shouldn't be under as much pressure to be 'perfect'. They should be allowed to dress as they please, they should feel comfortable," I answered truthfully.

"And if they wish to wear lots of make-up and dress _inappropriately_, as you said. Then what?" Britney's eyes were practically slits.

"Then I am simply disappointed that this is what it has come down to," I answered.

"Interesting opinion. Anyways, so what are your opinions of each other? Their faults?" Britney asked.

"Tessa is the best. She's fun loving and ambitious, but sometimes a bit too care-free," Dylan answered whilst laughing.

"Dylan's a natural charmer with a tough exterior but once you get passed it, he's a real softy. Although, he can be a bit hypocritical."

"What do you guys hate about each other?" Britney asked with a mean glint in her covered up eyes.

"The number of hair and make-up products she keeps in the bathroom! I mean seriously? Do you girls need_ that _much?" Dylan asked good-naturedly.

"Some need it more than others," Britney suggested, quite rudely might I add.

"True. Although, I never use them _at once_. That's just a disaster waiting to happen! Wouldn't you agree, Britney?" I asked sweetly.

"Quite," Britney's tone was clipped.

"One thing about Dylan I hate? Easy. His laziness! He will not do _anything_ related to chores; it's such a _pain_!" I complained, whilst winking to Dylan.

"It _is_ true," Dylan agreed.

"So what do you love about each other?"

"I just love the way how Dylan plays with kids. He's so good with his younger cousins. It's adorable. Oh, and he can cook too! I swear he has a hidden chef in him," I said.

"You can cook?" Britney asked with a raised, coloured in eyebrow.

"Eh, I'm alright," Dylan said modestly.

"So, Dylan, what do you love about Tessa?"

"Her bluntness. She will say it, how she sees it. She won't sugar coat it or anything. She'll be truthful with you," Dylan replied.

"So, we're approaching the end of the interview and I've got one last question. You two seem really close, could there be wedding bells ringing anytime soon?"

Her question caught the both of us by surprise so we just laughed it off.

"You'll have to watch this space," Dylan said cryptically.

"Well, it was an absolute _pleasure_ meeting you two and I wish you the best in your careers and with your relationship," Britney's nasally voice squeaked.

"Thank you," Dylan and I said in unison. We shook her hand and Britney left.

Natalie soon arrived and took her place.

"Good job you two. You did great! And I think to celebrate, we should go out to dinner at this Italian restaurant nearby," Natalie suggested.

"Err…I'd love to but I feel a migraine coming on. I think I'm just gonna get an early night. But you guys go on ahead!" I lied.

"Are you sure? Do you want someone to stay?" Natalie asked.

"No, I'll be fine," I answered.

"Well them, see you tomorrow. Get well soon, Cammie," Natalie said as she was leaving.

The girls were also leaving with Natalie and they gave encouraging nods and smiles.

As they all left, I raced up to my bedroom.

_This is it._

* * *

**A/N: I'm probably killing you guys with the suspense :P Sorry about that! Haha**

**I also have a tiny favour to ask of you guys. Basically, I've just recently joined Wattpad and I've been writing my own story for that and I was basically wondering if you guys could check out the story and vote/comment to let me know what you guys think of it? Thank you so much :)**

**Here's the summary:**

"Because I'm a fighter. And a fighter never backs down."

Meet Natasha Prime. Your typical innocent and shy girl; the one who's imperfect in Society's eyes. During the majority of her 17 years people made sure that she knew where she stood on the social ladder, whether it was due to her appearance, her behaviour or her family. She was the scum on everyone's shoes. As simple as that.

After a disappearance on her 14th birthday, Natasha had no intention of coming back to her small hometown, but there she was on a cold autumn's day standing outside her aunt's house.

Natasha was back. As fighter. And with a vengeance.

**Here's the link to the story:**

** story/7439490-i%27m-a-fighter**

**I've only uploaded the Prologue so far but I would really appreciate your opinions, thanks! :D**

**Also, drop a review for this story too? ;) You guys are seriously the best!**

**Until next time stay totally awesome,**

**~LoudNProud125 xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone! Can I just take a moment to say that you guys are truly the most awesomest people ever? **

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows, favourites and reads! I love you guys so much! Not in _that_ way but ya'kno? haha**

**Anyways, here's the next chappie, sorry it's late I was on holiday :)**

**Unedited :D**

* * *

Chapter 18

BANG. Clear.

BANG. Clear.

BANG. Clear.

The door clicked in place as I locked it to prevent any innocent bystander from interrupting my transformation, which was just my word for disguising.

I was in the public toilets of a shopping centre near the mansion, although getting there without being noticed required me to wear a disguise that consisted of a baggy hoodie, jeans and some roughed up converse and it also required me to walk to the shopping complex. Not that great when you were under a time limit and the mall happened to be about a half an hour walk away.

So me being me, decided to sprint as fast as I could all the way there and now I'm stuck in the toilets sweating and breathing like a mad woman, in dire need of a new disguise.

Thankfully Liz and Macey had packed my bag perfectly meaning that everything I could possibly need, were resting comfortably in my gorgeous, white Chanel handbag.

I quickly opened the bag and spilled most of the contents onto the counter and started to pull out of my hoodie, top and jeans to replace it with a cute skater dress made of sheer fabric. The dress had a brown belt around the waist and there were printed flowers encasing the hem of the white fabric and they twisted and turned in several intricate patterns to end around my waist. Macey had given me some brown ankle boots with a two inch heel, which managed to boost my height but were still practical in case I needed to have a quick getaway. I also wiped my face clean of perspiration and applied some powder and concealer to smooth away any blemishes. I added a flick of eyeliner and brushed the mascara wand against my eyes to make the hazel irises more prominent. After applying a thin coat of nude lip-gloss, I brushed my hair in a tight bun and put on the black wig in my bag.

The jet black hair was curled into naturally cute ringlets which ended a couple inches above my waist. Seeing my reflection in the mirror startled me because I didn't look anything like the girl I was a couple months back with plain blue eyes and somewhat long blonde hair- I didn't recognise myself. But then again, that _was_ the point.

My eyes flickered to the watch on my wrist and I realised that it was already 6:30pm so I quickly shrugged on the brown leather jacket, reversed the bag and dumped everything into it and then I rushed out of the stalls and walked calmly to the museum nearby.

As I climbed up the steps to the museum, I gazed around at all of the windows, showing only a glimpse of what is actually inside. I swiftly entered the large building and bought a ticket.

I was still a bit early, it was only 6:45pm, so I decided to explore all of the exhibitions and actually take time to appreciate all of the work gone into this.

Okay, so in actual fact, I was only blending in. It _was_ a mission after all.

And blending in was something that I was at ease with.

So I took a quick scan around the room and started to mingle with the rest of the tourists, taking time to pause at certain pieces of work, to read the plaques, to take pictures, I even chatted with fellow tourists!

And before I knew it, I was already at the Common Ground exhibition, however instead of barging through the throng of tourists milling around the room and shoving them away as if I were some raging bull, like I oh-so wanted to do, I decided to calmly flit from painting to painting, sculpture to sculpture until I found myself at _Heart Mountain._

It was quite a beautiful painting and I took a good few seconds to stare at it and read the information on the painting.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a deep smooth voice echoed as a large hand came to rest at the small of my back.

I didn't have to look to know who it was; I would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Quite," my answer was clipped as I took a picture of it.

"You know, I'm quite hungry. I know a small restaurant near here that would be perfect," his deep voice suggested.

"Lead the way," I said as I turned to look at him only to stop and stare in amazement.

Zach was also in a disguise although not much had changed except for the fact that his messy hair was now a mixture of different shades of browns instead of the midnight black that I was so accustomed to. He was wearing a white muscle shirt that quite clearly highlighted his toned pecs and six pack. He wore dark wash jeans, which hung enticingly low on his hips and he matched them with a black leather jacket that was wrapped around his sturdy shoulders and strong biceps. There was a green scarf loosely wrapped around his neck and they did well to bring out his eyes; the emerald eyes held a hint of mischief as he looked back at me and I was instantly lost in those pools of jewels, no matter how much of a fight I put up with myself.

Zach slowly brought his pink, plump lips closer to my ear as he wrapped his other arm around my waist and drew me closer to him. His hot, peppermint breath fanned my neck and jaw, causing an involuntary shiver.

"Enjoying the view?" Zach whispered huskily as he drew back ever so slightly to give me his signature smirk that spelled nothing but trouble.

A blush quickly spread up my neck and to my cheeks at being caught.

"You know, you don't look too bad yourself, Gallagher Girl," he once again whispered into my ear at a slow, confident pace.

However his use of my nickname caused me to snap out of it.

I quickly jerked away from him and took a few steps back.

_Snap out of it! He's the enemy!_

"I think we should go and eat," I glared at him.

"Of course," he was still smirking smugly as he once again wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the restaurant.

* * *

It wasn't so much a restaurant as it was a bar, which also happened to serve some fast food. It wasn't entirely in a dodgy area of town but it wasn't exactly safe either. It was a place where I didn't completely have my bearings and so I wouldn't be able to make a run for it, in case I needed to.

And worst of all?

That's exactly the reason why Zach picked this place.

"What do you wa-" I started, trying to get to the point of the meeting.

"Hand it over," Zach interrupted.

"What?" I asked startled.

"I said, hand it over," Zach ordered.

"Hand what over?" I asked trying to feign innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me. Hand over the Comms," Zach wasn't shouting but his menacing whisper seemed a hell of a lot scarier.

Which is probably why I did what he asked. Well, ordered.

"That's better," he said as he leaned back in his seat and crushed the Comms unit in his fist.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Can't I just see my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Girlfriend? _Girlfriend?!_ Who the hell said I was your girlfriend?! I am _not_ your girlfriend. I never was nor will I ever be!" I screeched in fury.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about lover boy. What's his name again? Riley? Raymond? Oh, I've got it! It's Rylan!"

"It's _Ryan,_ dumbass," I whispered with barely controlled angry.

"Technicalities, technicalities. I just want your help for something," he said dismissively.

"Help? What the hell makes you think that I'm going to help _you_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Just humour me." Seeing that I didn't say anything, Zach tried to continue but I interrupted.

"No. _You_ humour _me_. Why the hell did you kidnap me?" I demanded.

"I had my reasons."

"Well, I want to hear them!"

"Not until you help me with my mission," Zach tried to negotiate.

"I can't. I'm already on a mission," I answered.

"Turns out, I'm also gathering intelligence on The Hawk- like you- and you're going to help me get what I want," Zach stated.

"Which is?" I asked curiously.

"He has nuclear codes and I want them," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why?" I questioned suspiciously.

"That's for me to know and for you to not know."

"Well, if you answer like that, then you can guarantee that I _won't_ help you."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this," Zach sighed as he brought a brown folder out of his leather jacket.

He opened the packet to spill out photographs. I couldn't have cared less, had it not been for the fact that the photographs were of my friends, Ryan, Natalie, Harriett and Mum.

I just stared at them, shocked.

"You see, Cammie. You always underestimate me. I have people watching your friends 24/7; they know where they've been, who they've been with and what they've been doing. Even your precious, little _boyfriend_," he sneered, "So, if you don't agree to help me, then I am going to bring you the most unimaginable pain by hurting those closest to you."

My heart stopped.

"W-what? W-why?" I stammered, cursing myself mentally.

"Because I need the codes. And you have easy access with your cover."

"You won't do it," I jutted my chin out with fake confidence.

"Oh but I will. And not only will I do that, I will _ruin_ your mission so badly that you will never be able to set foot in the CIA ever again," he threatened leaving me silenced.

I thought through everything he said and despite my earlier doubts, I knew that Zach wouldn't hesitate to fulfil his threats.

"I'll do it," I whispered.

"That's a good girl. Oh and Cammie, you can't tell anyone. Or else," Zach smirked as he got up and left, taking the pictures with him.

I slumped into my chair and stared at the rain pattering on the sidewalk before sighing and leaving the bar.

* * *

"What happened?" Bex demanded.

I'd managed to get into the house without getting caught but it only took a few minutes for the girls to come barging into my room and interrogating me for some answers.

"He told me about how he knew we were hacking his files and he threatened us if we didn't stop doing that," I lied to them. God, it hurt _so_ _damn much_ to do that to them.

"That little, jerk faced, dic-" Bex started.

"Are you okay?" Macey asked, picking up on my sour mood.

"Yeah. Just tired and annoyed," I sighed as I was lying on my bed.

"Well we don't care what he says, we won't give up. We've got your back, Cams," Liz said confidently.

"Thanks guys but right now, I just want to sleep. It's been a long day," I yawned.

"Sure thing."

"G'Night."

"Night, Cams." They said as they shut the lights.

I was slowly falling asleep until my phone beeped, saying that I had a new message.

_Good choice. ~Z_

I didn't bother worrying about the message; I already had a lot on my mind.

So I just let myself succumb to the darkness encasing me.

* * *

**A/N: Shocked? I sure as hell hope you are ;) **

**What did you guys think of Zach? What about Cammie's decision? And when you read the first six words of the chapter, what did you guys think was happening?**

**Also, I'm going to ask you guys if you could check out my Wattpad story.**

**The link is here: ** /22615827-i%27m-a-fighter-prologue

**[It's also in my profile so yeah..]**

**You don't need to have an account to vote or comment! :D**

**Drop a review for this chappie? Thanks guys :P**

**Until next time stay awesome,**

**~LNP125**


End file.
